If I Were In Love with Him
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah manusia dengan reinkarnasi dari seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. Kim Kibum hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk menghirup oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Saat Kibum bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selalu ditunggunya, Kepribadiannya tiba-tiba berubah./ Yaoi. KibumXKyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : "If I Were In Love With Him"

Author : CatluckKyu

Genre : AU(Alternate Universe), Supernatural, School life, Drama, Tragedy.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing cast bukanlah milik Fi. Fi hanya meminjam nama mereka dan berharap pembaca semakin mencintai Super Junior.

Warned : OOC, TYPOS, Cerita ini mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan diubah ratednya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, hiduplah sepasang penyihir yang memiliki anak berjumlah tiga belas orang. Masing-masing dari ketigabelas anak itu memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang berbeda-beda juga unik. Tetapi hanya ada satu anak yang menjadi bencana karena memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Ialah si bungsu. Cantik jelita tetapi menakutkan. Ia dijuluki 'White Rose'. Kekuatannya bagai aib bagi keluarga. Sehingga sejak kecil si cantik jelita itu disembunyikan dibalik tembok yang tinggi lagi kokoh agar tak ada seorangpun dapat melihat wajahnya. Kekuatannya hanya ada di wajahnya, yakni senyumnya yang manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya baik itu keluarganya sekalipun, tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratnya.

Senyum manis membawa bencana. Bencana yang dibawanya adalah siapapun yang melihatnya tersenyum, secara tidak sadar akan mengeluarkan hasrat sexual yang berlebih yang akan membawa si cantik jelita itu ke dalam malam yang panas. Ya. Siapapun mereka, tidak akan bisa mengontrol kendali dirinya. Kekuatan itu, bagai pedang bermata dua baginya. Maka dari itu, anak bungsu dari pasangan penyihir itu adalah sebuah aib.

Suatu hari, White Rose yang sudah beranjak remaja, memandangi burung yang terbang melalui jendela ruangannya. Ia berkeinginan seandainya ia bisa terbang bebas diluar sana, pasti akan terasa menyenangkan.

Dimalam yang terang bulanlah, White Rose berhasil kabur dari penjaranya selama ini. Ia berlari dan terus berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya, hingga ia menemukan gubuk kecil dimana disana adalah tempat tinggal seorang penebang kayu yang hidup sendiri. Darisanalah dimulainya reinkarnasi keturunan penyihir yang memiliki senyum maut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Seoul, 1988 February 3rd-

Malam yang dingin dan hujan lebat yang turun disertai angin yang berhembus kencang, menjadi pengiring lahirnya anak laki-laki yang diramalkan sebagai reinkarnasi terakhir dari White Rose. Ramalan itu sudah tercetus sejak keturunan pertama White Rose lahir. Ramalannya adalah akan ada reinkarnasi terakhir dari keturunan White Rose yang dilahirkan sebagai seorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan menjadi anak pertama di keluarganya.

Namun, sepertinya ramalan itu sedikit meleset, anak laki-laki dalam ramalan itu bukanlah anak pertama, melainkan anak kedua dari keluarga Cho. Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi reinkarnasi terakhir dari White Rose dan juga sebagai keturunan terakhir penanggung aib yang selama ratusan tahun selalu bereinkarnasi sebagai anak perempuan.

.

.

.

.

17 tahun kemudian.

"Ini bukan musim gugur, apalagi musim dingin, kenapa kau pakai syal setebal itu? Ha! Kau pasti menyembunyikan kissmark! Gotcha!"

"A-ani! Aniyo hyung!"

"Lalu apa? Dasar aneh. Di kelas kita sudah ada dua orang aneh. Jangan ikut-ikutan aneh seperti mereka bodoh! Cih. Ada apa dengan orang-orang aneh ini."

"Maksudmu Kim Kibum yang selalu pakai headset itu juga Cho Kyuhyun yang mengenakan masker di wajahnya? Aku bukan seperti mereka hyung. Kau saja yang terlalu peduli."

"Aigoo. Memangnya aku peduli padamu?! Dalam mimpi!"

"Buktinya kau bertanya."

"Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan? Mana sini lihat! Yak! Jangan lari! Yak! Ceritakan padaku siapa yang membuatnya! Yak!"

"Berisik sekali... Kibum-ah, jangan hiraukan mereka. Baca saja buku tebalmu lagi." Donghae memberikan gestur mempersilahkan ke arah Kibum yang sedikit terganggu hingga mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Lee Donghae, ia adalah sahabat satu-satunya Kim Kibum. Sahabat sejak kecil. Kim Kibum, hobinya membaca buku, berkacamata, terlihat jelas kalau dia seorang kutu buku. Mendengarkan musik bergenre apapun. Memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Vonis dokter mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan bertahan hidup di umur 20 tahun.

"Donghae-ya. Kau ingat anak kecil yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan tidak?"

"Yang mana? Sebentar kuingat. Hmm... ah! Yang memaki-makimu di stasiun! Benar?" Kibum mengangguk dengan poker facenya. Tak tampak bahwa ia tertarik ataupun antusias karena Donghae berhasil mengingatnya.

"Tiga tahun itu waktu yang singkat. Kira-kira apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Ki-Kibum-ah...Aku yakin kau akan hidup selama-lamanya agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Mungkin, hidup selama-lamanya terdengar buruk."

"Hahahaha benar juga! Bicara apa aku ini. Memangnya kau vampire? Lalu aku apa? Sahabatnya vampire? Hahahha. Kau masih melakukannya ya?" Donghae menghentikan tawa palsunya lalu menopang dagu di atas meja menggunakan kedua sikunya dan memandang serius ke arah Kibum.

"Ne. Kau benar. Aku masih menunggunya. Di stasiun itu. Berharap dia datang dan memarahiku lagi karena berdiri di atas garis kuning. Seumur hidupku hanya dialah yang pernah memarahiku."

"Pasti sakit. Kau merindukannya. Menunggu di tempat yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Di hari yang sama. Di jam yang sama. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Hentikanlah Kibum. Jebal. Kau bisa mencari orang lain selain dia."

"Kau tahu sendiri alasanku menunggunya."

"Benar. Karena dia kau bisa hidup sampai detik ini. Karena menunggu dirinya. Karena harapan besarmu yang berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kau menunggunya bertahun-tahun tanpa dia tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini! Cintamu itu begitu besar. Aku sangat iri padamu. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa berada di sisimu selama ini. Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kubuat dia membayar penantianmu Kibum. Yaksokhae!" Donghae memalingkan mukanya dari Kibum. Ia menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir tanpa diaba. Kibum sakit. Tetapi ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup sekuat itu hanya demi seseorang yang tak ia ketahui baik namanya atau tempat tinggalnya. Siapa saja pasti merasa sangat kasihan pada Kibum.

"Neo! Kau buat Donghae menangis ya?"

"Siapa yang menangis? Ini hanya... mataku kemasukan sesuatu. Ha! Ini gara-gara kau Cho. Melihatmu mataku jadi tambah perih."

"Apa katamu ikan?! Katakan lagi atau aku akan menelanjangimu di kelas!"

"Aku akan melepas masker keramatmu kalau kau berani melakukannya. Hahaha"

"Andwe! A-aah... kau hanya takut padaku kan karena aku pernah berhasil membuatmu malu. Hahaha. Lihat. Kau marah."

"Siapa yang takut padamu huh?! Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihat mukamu. Aku jadi penasaran. Bukalah sedikit Cho. Anggap saja kau sedang baik hati hari ini."

"Andwe. Andwe. Andwe. Hari ini kau memutar lagu apa Kibum? Aku mau dengar. Aku mau dengar." Kyuhyun tak lagi menggubris ancaman Donghae karena ia sudah tertarik pada Kibum yang hanya diam saja meski dirinya dan Donghae saling berteriak di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya pada headset yang selalu terpasang di telinga Kibum.

"Hoooo... pantas saja dia tidak terganggu dengan teriakanmu Lee. Dia sedang mendengarkan lagu rock! Seleranya bagus juga."

"Siapa yang berteriak?! Kaulah yang dari tadi berteriak seperti hidup di hutan belantara."

Tak menghiraukan Donghae lagi, Kyuhyun menarik wajah Kibum agar memandangnya, lalu memberikan isyarat tangan dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menengadahkan tangannya, lalu menunjuk headset yang sedang dipakai Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi, aku pinjam headsetmu boleh?" Begitulah kira-kira arti isyarat Kyuhyun. Respon Kibum? Ia hanya memandang datar Kyuhyun dan memegangi headsetnya dengan kedua tangannya, melindungi agar tak diambil secara paksa darinya.

"Haaaahh... lagi-lagi tidak boleh. Kenapa sih dengan Kibum, Donghae-ssi?"

"Mana kutahu. Yak! Daritadi kau mengabaikanku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya begitu? Apa terlihat jelas ya?"

"Jangan sok polos begitu! Yak!"

"Hahahha... mengganggu kalian berdua sangat menyenangkan. Bye bye aku lapar. Kajja Changminie!"

"Dasar si masker itu... kerjaannya hanya mengganggu saja. Terserahlah. Aku selalu kesal kalau si masker dekat-dekat."

"Katamu kau belum pernah melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Kau tanyakan saja pada Shim Changmin."

"Ide bagus! Tapi untuk apa? Pasti mukanya sangat jelek makanya ia tak mau melepas maskernya."

"Kau lihat saja saat ia sedang makan."

"Ide yang briliant Kibum-ah! I Love You! Bye! Rasa penasaranku saat ini sedang meluap hahahaha Cho Kyuhyun aku akan mengabadikan muka jelekmu ke dalam foto dan menyebarkannya! Hahaha" Kibum memandang datar punggung Donghae yang menjauh.

10 menit kemudian.

Donghae kembali dan sudah duduk di hadapan Kibum dengan raut wajah murung. Kibum yang penasaran dengan perubahan mood sahabatnya ini, menanyakan apa sebabnya.

"Lihat. Ternyata wajahnya tidak jelek sama sekali. Haaaaa... kenapa si menyebalkan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semanis ini?! Dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi!" Kibum menerima smartphone yang berisi foto Kyuhyun yang sedang makan tanpa mengenakan masker, tentunya diambil secara diam-diam. Benar apa kata Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Kibum melihat lamat-lamat foto Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia seperti melihat wajah yang tak asing di wajah Kyuhyun. Tunggu. Kibum memperbesar foto Kyuhyun dan melihat lagi dan lagi.

"Hidung ini, bibir ini, lalu matanya yang tak pernah kuperhatikan, tahi lalat di dagu dan di bawah matanya. Ini... dia... sekarang aku ingat!" Jerit Kibum di dalam hati.

"Kibum-ah! Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan memastikan sesuatu. Bye." Donghae hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Memastikan apa? Tidak biasanya. Ah sudahlah. Menggoda gadis cantik kelas sebelah sepertinya ide yang bagus."

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bicara. Bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Hey, kau mau membawa Kyunie kemana? Dia belum menghabiskan makan siangnya! Ya! Ah, daripada mubazir lebih baik untukku saja. Gomawo Kyunnie." Biarlah Shim Changmin mengisi perut karetnya.

"Penculik! Omo! Kim Kibum menculikku!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tertawa sepanjang jalan menuju atap sekolah. Benar-benar tak tahu malu.

Sesampainya di rooftop, Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi dipegangnya untuk dibawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Ada apa? Tempat ini jauh sekali dari kelas kita. Aku juga belum menyelesaikan makan siangku. Pasti si perut karet Changmin sudah menghabiskannya."

"Mianhe Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku harus melakukan ini." Kibum memojokkan tubuh Kyuhyun di tembok, menyatukan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menggunakan satu tangannya, sedang satu tangan lagi untuk membuka masker yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Ki-kibum-ssi... kenapa... tidak ada satupun yang boleh membuka masker ini termasuk kau! Enyahlah!"

"Jebal. Tenanglah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Kumohon biarkan aku melihat wajahmu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Agar aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Jebal."

"A-apa maksudmu... mati? Apa yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kumohon biarkan aku tanpa mengutarakan alasanku. Aku mohon padamu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ba-baiklah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku mengijinkanmu. Lihatlah wajahku sepuasmu." Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan sendiri maskernya yang hanya di turunkan di bawah dagu oleh Kibum tadi. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kibum berulang kali menatapi wajah Kyuhyun dari mata, hidung, bibir, sampai dagunya. Benar. Tak salah lagi. Dialah anak kecil itu. Anak kecil bertubuh gembul yang dahulu memarahinya di stasiun kereta api karena berdiri diatas garis kuning saat menunggu kepulangan Ayahnya. Dialah orang yang selama ini Kibum tunggu. Dialah anak kecil yang membuatnya berjuang atas hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata merembes turun membasahi pipi Kibum dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Kibum perlahan melepas headset yang selalu terpasang ditelinganya yang ia gunakan untuk meredam suara yang mampu mengagetkannya dan membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya. Memasangkannya di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Selama ini kau ingin meminjamnya kan? Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau itu dirimu. Apa kau mengingatku?"

"Hey, jangan menangis. Apa mukaku aneh sehingga kau melihatnya sampai menangis seperti ini?" Kibum menggeleng. Tentu saja muka Kyuhyun tidak aneh. Sangat tampan juga manis malah. Anak kecil gembul itu, ternyata telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mempesona seperti ini. Kibum kembali memasangkan masker di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Aku sudah melihatnya. Mukamu tidak aneh. Kau sangat tampan. Gomawoyo."

"Apa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk melihat wajahku saja? Kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Mengingatmu? Kau berdiri di hadapanku tentu saja aku ingat."

"Bukan itu. Apa kau ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu saat kau memarahi seorang anak kecil di stasiun kereta api yang saat itu berdiri di atas garis kuning sedang menunggu Ayahnya pulang?"

"Hmmmm... sebentar. Sepertinya... aku... tidak. Ingat. Ingat apa tidak ya? Berpikir... berpikirlah Kyuhyun... kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melakukan hal itu. Ingatanku buruk sekali. Apa itu kau? Anak kecil yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna apa ya... kuning? Biru? Ah aku lupa."

"Jaket hitam."

"Iya! Kau benar! Waktu itu aku memakai topi kupluk yang aku benci! Jadi? Ada apa? Apa kau mau mengadakan reuni setelah ini? Atau kau mau berbalik memarahiku."

"Tidak kedua-duanya. Aku sangat senang kau masih ingat kejadian itu. Aku tak perlu menunggumu lagi. Karena orang yang dulu marah-marah tanpa kejelasan sama sekali akhirnya sudah berdiri di hadapanku."

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"M-mwoya?! Apa aku tak salah dengar?!" Kibum menggeleng. Ia menahan pinggang Kyuhyun yang akan bergerak menjauh. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau selalu memakai masker seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakannya. Ya! Jauhkan wajahmu!" Tangan Kyuhyun refleks mendorong wajah Kibum menjauh.

"Araseo. Araseo. Kajja. Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas. Ingat kata-kataku tadi ne?" Dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikuti Kibum di belakangnya dan mereka berdua pergi dari atap sekolah dengan membawa gangguan pikiran masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya.

Donghae berteriak histeris saat melihat Kibum tersenyum ke arahnya masih dengan headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kibum tersenyum! Kibum tersenyum! Woaaahh... ada apa dengan hari ini?! Apa matahari bersinar begitu cerah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kibum tersenyum! Hah! Jinjja! Ada apa denganmu Kibum-aaaaaaa..." Donghae menggerak-gerakkan bahu Kibum yang masih memasang senyumnya. Ia tak percaya sama sekali bahwa hari ini telah melihat senyum Kibum. Senyum Kibum telah kembali setelah hari dimana Kibum mengetahui vonis dokter mengenai hidupnya. Kibum hidup seperti mayat hidup selama ini setelah mengetahui vonis itu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Bahkan saat ia kesakitan sekalipun. Ia hanya memukuli dadanya saat sakit itu datang. Dalam hati, Donghae mengucapkan banyak syukur atas kembalinya Kibum yang dulu.

"Tebak saja Donghae-ya. " masih dengan senyumnya, Kibum pergi ke kelas mendahului Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dengan otak pas-pasannya, Donghae berpikir bahwa hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa membuat senyum Kibum kembali. Jika bukan tentang penyakitnya yang dibawa dari lahir itu sembuh, maka ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini di tunggunya. Donghae menggeleng. Jika opsi pertama benar, maka Donghae sangat amat bersyukur sekali, tetapi itu mustahil, Kibum harus operasi sedangkan Donghae sangat tahu kalau Kibum tidak pernah absen sekolahnya. Maka hanya ada opsi terakhir. Setelah yakin apa yang akan ditebaknya, Donghae berlari ke arah Kibum yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kibum-ah. Kalau tebakanku benar, aku minta padamu untuk tetaplah bertahan hidup."

"Tentu saja." Mendengar jawaban antusias dari Kibum, Donghae semakin yakin.

"Kau bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini kau tunggu. Apa aku benar?"

"Gotcha!"

"Jinjjayo?!" Donghae merangkul bahu Kibum dan menggoyangkannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa tebakannya adalah benar. Bisa saja ada tiga opsi pilihan.

"Jadi? Dia seperti apa?" Kini Donghae bisa melihat Kibum tersenyum misterius. Baru kali ini juga Donghae melihat Kibum mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau akan melihatnya begitu sampai di kelas."

"Yak! Kibum-ah! Cakkaman!"

Sesampainya di kelas, teriakan-teriakan heboh memenuhi seisi ruangan setelah melihat Kibum melepas kacamata yang selama ini dipakainya untuk meredam raut datarnya.

Kibum melangkah menghampiri meja Kyuhyun yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat seru dengan Changmin. Sesampainya di hadapan Kyuhyun, Kibum melepas headsetnya dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, jari tangannya yang panjang itu mengacak rambutnya, selanjutnya apa yang dilihat mata benar-benar sangat mengejutkan juga tak pernah terlintas dipikiran siapapun.

Kyuhyun yang tempat duduknya adalah di bangku ke empat dari depan dekat tembok, tak bisa kemana-mana selain merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok saat melihat Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya. Entah dengan kecepatan apa, masker Kyuhyun sudah diturunkan di bawah dagunya dan hal yang selanjutnya Kyuhyun terima adalah sebuah ciuman dibibirnya yang mampu membekukan seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi orang yang melakukannya adalah si pangeran yang baru saja terungkap ketampanannya yang selama ini tertutupi oleh kacamata dan sikap dinginnya.

"Kyaaaaaa..." teriakan demi teriakan tak percaya keluar dan menghebohkan seluruh isi kelas.

"Ch-Cho K-Kyuhyun! Maldo Andwe..." Donghae yang baru sampai di pintu kelas mematung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Sensasi bibir lembutnya ini... teriakan yang terdengar sangat jelas...juga detak jantung ini yang semakin cepat...Aku mencintainya." Setelah mengucapkan itu di dalam hatinya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuh Kibum yang ambruk di pelukan Kyuhyun disusul oleh teriakan histeris seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kim Kibum!"

"Te-telepon ambulan cepat!" Teriak Donghae panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Benter lagi Ultah KIM KIBUM! Yosh! Fi jadi semangat nulis lagi! Maafkan Fi yg apdet ff baru lagi tapi Fi usahain request dari kalian sebelumnya akan update segera.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Kyuhyun sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dari sekolah mereka.

Pagi hari yang cerah sudah dibuat heboh oleh pingsannya Kim Kibum. Saat ini Kibum tengah dirawat secara intensif di salah satu kamar pasien. Anak-anak yang tadinya memaksa ingin ikut menemani Kibum sudah ditenangkan. Teman-temannya hanya boleh menjenguknya saat jam istirahat oleh pihak sekolah agar tak mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar. Sedangkan kini yang menunggui Kibum adalah keluarganya yang sudah diberi kabar oleh pihak sekolah.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kau masih khawatir dengan Kibum?"

"Aniya. Aniya..."

"Tapi di dahimu ada tulisan 'Aku berbohong'."

"Mwoya?!"

"Reaksimu seperti yang kuharapkan." Tawa Changmin, ia melindungi kepalanya dari amukan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Istirahat nanti kita akan menjenguknya ramai-ramai. Oh, dan kalian bisa melanjutkan kisseu-kisseunya kalau Kibum sudah baikkan."

"Ya! Sekiya!"

"Siapa yang kau katai br*ngsek Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Animnida sonsaengnim. Jwesonghamnida."

Sementara di lain sisi, Donghae terlihat sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di mejanya, terkadang melihat jam di tangannya dan kembali mencoret meja lagi. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya berharap dengan melihat jam terus menerus, waktu akan cepat berlalu dan ia bisa segera melihat keadaan Kibum. Meskipun ia sudah tahu kalau keluarga Kibum sudah dihubungi, tetapi sebelum melihat Kibum secara langsung hatinya benar-benar tak bisa tenang.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, teman sekelas Kibum beramai-ramai pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Mereka tentu tak bisa diam saja melihat Kibum yang awalnya baik-baik saja malah tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Memenuhi sesak kamar rawat vvip yang Kibum tempati. Untung saja kamar itu luas dan Kibum sudah diperbolehkan menerima tamu.

"Ne. Kibum-kun. Daijoubu desuka? G-gwenchanaseumnika?" Tanya salah satu siswi asal jepang yang sudah satu tahun sekolah di korea masih saja kesulitan berbicara dengan bahasa korea.

"Kibumaaaaa... say aaaaaaaa...pesawat tempur nomor XXX1 akan lepas landas! Kka.. buka mulutmu! Ppali!" Paksa Donghae, ia menyuapi Kibum seperti menyuapi seorang bayi. Perilakunya itu menarik perhatian sebagian orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Pesawat tempur nomor XXX1? Tidak salah sebut Donghae-ssi? Kau ingin mengajak Kibum menonton film XXX. Ya kan?"

"Micheosseo?! Ya! Sini kau. Sebutkan nama dan tanggal lahirmu sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu dalam sekali serang!" Donghae tersulut emosi. Kibum sudah susah payah menahan malu dengan melayani Donghae dan membuka mulutnya, malah yang menyuapi dirinya mengarahkan sendok ke pipinya dan pergi begitu saja mengejar orang yang mengatainya tanpa tahu kalau wajah dan pakaian Kibum jadi kotor akibat ulahnya.

"Hah? Kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunku? Aku ingin kado boneka jerapah yang besar."

"Geurae! Akan kubelikan sebagai kado kematianmu. Sini kau!"

"Ckck. Bocah kelebihan energi itu... tidak tahu apa ini rumah sakit? Dipikirnya ini wahana memancing. Berisik."

"Tempat pemancingan bukannya tempat yang tenang?"

"Ne. Kalau mau bicara sesuaikan dulu dengan situasi dan kondisinya pabboya."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku bodoh barusan. Memangnya kau pintar hah?!"

"Hoy. Hoy.. diamlah. Ini. Gantian kupas apelnya, kalian bertiga."

"Jangan salah sangka. Ini sapu tangan punya Changmin dan kebetulan aku berada di sampingmu." Kibum jelas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merona. Ia juga melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap kotoran di wajah dan bajunya dari kantong celananya sendiri. Ia juga melihat wajah khawatir darisana makanya ia berdiri paling dekat dari Kibum.

"Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati. Dengar ya. Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu yang tadi menciu- lupakan." Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri apalagi dihadapan banyak orang.

"Perlakuanku yang mana Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Kibum menahan tangannya berlama-lama di dada Kibum.

"Ehe-hem. Ehem. Silahkan diteruskan. Kami sudah puas melihatmu baik-baik saja Kibum-ssi. Sekarang kami akan kembali kesekolah. Jaga Kyuhyunku baik-baik ya." Goda Changmin dan mengodekan teman-teman yang lain untuk keluar.

"Minna-san... kajja!" Siswi asal jepang itu menarik tangan Donghae paksa yang tampaknya berat hati meninggalkan Kibum.

"Eommonim, sebaiknya Anda pulang saja. Jeongmal Jwesonghamnida. Temanku akan merawatnya dengan baik." Ibunya Kibum yang sejak tadi berada di luar ruangan untuk memberi keleluasaan bagi teman-teman anaknya yang ingin menjenguknya, melirik ke dalam ruangan dan melihat senyum Kibum yang kini telah kembali.

"Kau benar. Uri Kibumie sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kajja. Eommonim, kami akan mengantarkanmu sampai lobby. Kami juga akan kembali ke sekolah."

Sementara di dalam ruangan rawat yang kini sunyi hanya tinggal dua orang yang tersisa, kini suasananya menjadi benar-benar canggung. Kibum sudah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun refleks saat Changmin berdehem tadi dan menggiringnya keluar.

"Perbuatan siapa ini. Mengupas apelnya setengah-setengah. Warna dagingnya sudah merah lagi. Orang sakit tidak boleh makan-makanan yang sudah banyak kumannya. Aku akan membuangnya sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana Kibum-ssi. Yang lain kenapa pergi semua? Aku akan memanggil ibumu di luar." Saat Kyuhyun akan beranjak pergi, Kibum menahannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut duduk di samping ranjangnya. Karena tak tega tak memenuhi permintaan orang sakit, Kyuhyunpun hanya menuruti Kibum tanpa protes.

"Hanya duduk. Tidak boleh pegang yang lain." Ancam Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Kibum yang akan menyentuhnya. Pada kenyataannya ranjang rawat itu hanya di khususkan untuk satu orang jadinya sempit. Pastilah tubuh keduanya bersentuhan.

Kibum mengangkat tangan, tanda menyerah. Tetapi tidak untuk kakinya. Kata Kyuhyun tidak boleh pegang yang berarti tanganlah yang melakukannya, jika kaki tentu saja boleh. Kibum tak kehabisan akal untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki Kyuhyun yang sepatunya sudah dilepaskan.

"Neo! Aish jinjja! Sebutkan maumu setelah itu lepaskan kakiku namja mesum!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum sedangkan pipi putih di balik masker itu sudah menggembung sebal.

"Tidak boleh ada yang turun dari ranjang sebelum jam lima sore. Jika melanggar, hukumannya akan ditentukan oleh siapa yang bertahan." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Kibum benar-benar bocah menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa tidak boleh turun dari ranjang sebelum jam lima sore. Bagaimana kalau ada dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan Kibum? Mau taruh dimana muka Kyuhyun nanti. Bagaimana kalau ia ingin buang air kecil? Kibum benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun frustasi dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya kepadanya. Ingin membuatnya mencintai Kibum bukan berarti dengan cara pembulian seperti ini. Masih ada cara lain yang lebih romantis, bukan. Romantis? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana menimbulkan pertanyaan untuk Kibum.

"Wae?"

"Geurae. Aku setuju. Kalau kau yang turun duluan karena ingin buang air kecil atau yang lain, perjanjian batal. Kalau aku yang turun lebih dulu, terserah padamu aku akan kau hukum seperti apa." Kibum mengangguk senang. Ia mengambil kotak obat di atas meja samping ranjang dan mengambil perban. Perban itu ia ikatkan pada pergelangan tangan mereka berdua agar ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan kabur kemana-mana.

"Kau puas?! Kenapa harus diikat seperti orang bodoh begini huh?!"

"Aku akan menjadi orang bodoh kedua setelahmu. Jadi tenanglah. Aku mau tidur." Pungkas Kibum yang setelahnya menurunkan tempat tidurnya dan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. Jika ini adalah sebuah anime mungkin saja tergambar jelas empat siku yang menandakan Kyuhyun sangat-sangat kesal.

"Kim Kibum..." kalau saja Kibum tidak sedang sakit, sudah dipastikan Kibum akan benar-benar dibuat babak belur oleh kemampuan taekwondo yang dari kecil Kyuhyun pelajari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI KIM KIBUM! SARANGHAEYO YONGWONHI! August 21st.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikuti arah kemana tangannya dibawa karena perban bodoh yang mengikat tangannya juga.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun melepas ikatan yang membuat kulit tangan putihnya memerah secara diam-diam. Setelah perban yang mengikat tangan mereka berdua terlepas, Kyuhyun kembali dikagetkan oleh Kibum yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya. Dengan jantung berdebar setelah ketahuan, dibalik maskernya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan senyum bodoh yang tentu saja tak bisa dilihat Kibum.

"Kukira kau tidur. Kim."

"Mau kabur?"

"Tidak. Kau jangan bicara sembarangan. Siapa yang mau kabur? Kau lihat aku masih disini kan? Berarti matamu masih waras."

"Jadi apa ini?" Kibum mengambil kain perban yang terlepas.

"Itu perban yang tadi!"

"Kuingatkan lagi. Orang yang turun dari ranjang pertama kali sebelum jam lima sore akan mendapat hukuman."

"Araseo. Araseo. Jadi lepaskan tanganku. Kau juga belum lupa tidak akan menyentuhku, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengambil tangannya secara kasar. Ia membuka maskernya dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kibum, lalu menutupnya seperti semula.

"Geser. Geser. Aku juga mau tidur." Seolah tak ingat kalau mereka sedang di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menggeser Kibum secara paksa untuk memberikan celah agar dirinya ikut berbaring.

"Araseo. Jangan dorong-dorong Cho." Kini mereka berdua berbaring bersama dan hanya memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

"Kau tidak jadi tidur Kim?"

"Kau juga tidak, Cho."

"Kita main tanya jawab saja. Ayo lakukan suit. Yang menang berhak mengajukan lima pertanyaan."

"Eoh." Adu gunting-batu-kertas lumayan alot. Masing-masing pesaing seolah tak mau mengalah. Mereka tampak terlibat dalam cekcok yang sulit. Hingga keluarlah Kim Kibum sebagai pemenang. Jadi ia berhak mengajukan lima pertanyaan pada yang kalah.

"Kau senang eoh?! Kau curang. Kau selalu menungguku mengeluarkannya. Cih. Tidak gentle."

"Tidak ada peraturannya harus bermain bersih." Jawab Kibum sesantai senyumnya yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"Lain kali aku pasti tidak akan kalah."

"Mengaku saja kalau susah kalah."

"Enak saja! Kau curang!" Teriak Kyuhyun seraya refleks membuka maskernya.

"Araseo. Jangan berteriak dimukaku. Hujan lokalnya kena wajahku. Okay... pertanyaan pertama." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu membenarkan maskernya kembali.

"Jangan yang susah-susah. Jangan pertanyaan soal-soal sejarah Korea. Jangan juga tentang perbedaan antara ayam dan telur yang lahir terlebih dahulu. Itu semua susah. Tanya saja yang aku tahu seperti 'apa hobimu' ,'apa warna kesukaanmu' atau tentang game saja. Pasti aku bisa jawab." Kibum terkekeh. Baginya Kyuhyun sangat naif dan percaya diri.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa yang mencuri kotak pensil milikku lalu ditukar dengan milik orang lain?"

"Mana kutahu. Memangnya aku baby sittermu apa? Sudah kubilang tanya saja yang aku tahu."

"Mana bisa begitu? Yang menang yang menentukan. Jadi yang kalah jawab saja. Jangan banyak protes." Sembur Kibum menangkis protesan dari Kyuhyun.

"Araseo. Araaaa... Mungkin hantu." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Dibalik maskernya pipinya menggembung dengan sempurna dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Salah. Jawaban harus sampai benar baru dianggap sebagai lima pertanyaan."

"Terserah. Pertanyaan kedua palii.." tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menepuk paha Kibum berulang kali.

"Kalau sampai terbangun akan kuhabisi disini dia."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, aniyo. Pertanyaan kedua. Apa binatang peliharaanmu?"

"Punyaku? Ada! Warnanya hijau kecil berduri. Setiap hari minta minum hanya satu kali. Dia selalu menungguku di dekat jendela kamar. Tebak apa! Tebak!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menepuki paha Kibum di balik selimut. Meski tidak sakit tapi bisa gawat kalau sampai miliknya bangun atau tidak sengaja ditepuk juga.

"Mana kutahu. Disini akulah yang sedang bertanya Cho." Jawab Kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari pahanya.

"Ah! Mian. Lupa. Binatang peliharaanku itu... emmmm kaktus kecil kesayanganku! Aigoo... dia lucu sekali. Badannya kecil mungil!" Kibum terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kaktus dibilang binatang peliharaan, sejak kapan?

"Ehem. Baiklah anggap saja satu pertanyaan lulus. Sekarang pertanyaan ketiga. Antara memakai baju sweater polos sama kemeja yang dipakai di dalam sweater, kau pilih mana?"

"Aku pilih kemeja yang dipakai sebelum sweaternya lalu kemejanya dikeluarkan di luar celana. Apalagi memakai celana bahan lalu ditambah fedora. Aku akan terlihat sangat keren!" Kibum mengangguk. Padahal yang ingin Kibum dengar adalah jawaban Kyuhyun suka sweaternya saja. Pasti manis sekali.

"Jawaban ditolak. Lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya. Antara Jam tangan, gelang, cincin, topi, dasi, masker, kalung, ikat pinggang, kau pilih yang mana saja?"

"Aku pilih gelang, cincin, masker, lalu topi." Kibum langsung mencatat jawaban Kyuhyun di dalam ingatannya.

"Ok. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Di korea ini, tempat wisata mana yang menjadi favoritmu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus! Aku suka lotte world lalu game center. Terakhir pemandian air panas. Haaah.. rasanya seperti bebas dari penjara." Kibum mengangguk lagi. Lagi-lagi ia catat baik-baik di ingatannya.

"Kau sudah benar tiga pertanyaan. Sekarang pertanyaan berikutnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum riang di balik maskernya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan mudah yang Kibum berikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melepas maskermu?" Senyum Kyuhyun membeku. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan ini yang akan Kibum lontarkan berikutnya. Memang benar bahwa pertanyaannya sangat mudah untuknya, tetapi juga sangat sulit untuk dijawab.

"Boleh aku tidak menjawabnya?"

"Pemenanglah yang menentukan. Jawab saja." Kokoh Kibum yang tidak akan terbujuk dengan tatapan anak anjing minta di pungut yang Kyuhyun berikan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah dilema dengan pikirannya sendiri. Antara memilih menjawab jujur atau tidak. Kalau bohong, suatu hari pasti dia juga akan berkata jujur. Tetapi kalau ia jawab jujur, Kibum pasti tidak akan memercayainya dan menganggapnya berkhayal.

"Baiklah. Akan kujawab alasanku kenapa aku selalu memakai masker." Boleh saja Kibum diluar menjawab dengan tenang. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau saat ini ia juga berdebar-debar menantikan jawaban apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

"Karena aku... kata Eomma, aku adalah reinkarnasi seorang penyihir. Aku tidak boleh tersenyum di depan orang lain. Bahkan keluargaku selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak melepas maskerku. Senyumku itu sangat berbahaya. Dulu sekali waktu aku kecil, aku dibelikan eskrim oleh uri noona. Saat aku berterimakasih, saking senangnya aku sampai tersenyum. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah noonaku memegang pipiku secara kasar dan menggigit bibirku lalu-lalu... aku pingsan hehe. Ya. Kira-kira seperti itu. Kau tidak percaya kan? Ahh... anggap saja aku sedang berkhayal." Kibum mengangguk. Mendengar alasan Kyuhyun tentu saja ia tidak percaya sama sekali. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Kalau adapun itu hanyalah sepotong dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak percaya. Tapi karena kau sudah menjawabnya, aku akan menerimanya. Baiklah, sekarang pertanyaan terakhir."

"Jinjja? Kau tidak menganggapku aneh kan?"

"Sejak awal kau sudah aneh." Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Kibum menjauh. Sudah susah payah menceritakan rahasianya, jawabannya hanya itu? Benar-benar mengecewakan.

"Tapi kau jangan katakan pada siapapun setelah tahu tentang ini. Araseo?" Kibum mengangguk, lagipula dia tidak terlalu peduli. Anggap saja Kyuhyun benar sedang berkhayal.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa kau-"

"Aku apa?"

"Ehmm... Apa kau mulai suka padaku?"

"Ah- itu... apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Kibum mengangguk. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan 'iya' , tetapi ia juga tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menyukainya secepat ini. Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ragu, Kibum semakin tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan bisa menyukai orang lain dalam jarak waktu yang singkat. Namun denyut jantung Kibum semakin berdetak menggila dan menyakitkan. Tetapi Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan kesakitannya dengan meremas selimutnya. Cukup lama sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Arggghh..." Kyuhyun sangat kaget mendengar Kibum berteriak. Apalagi respon tubuh Kibum yang memunggunginya dan napasnya yang terdengar terengah, badannnya meringkuk kesakitan.

"Kibum! Kibum! Kau kenapa?! Kibum!" Kyuhyun sangat panik. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar jawaban Kibum selain rintihannya yang di tahan. Tak bisa hanya tinggal diam disitu, Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar untuk memanggil dokter, tetapi sebelum ia mencapai pintu, ia baru ingat kalau ada tombol di samping ranjang Kibum. Dengan tergesa Ia memencet tombol itu dan kembali memanggil nama Kibum berharap ada satu saja kata yang keluar selain rintihannya.

"Kibum! Kim Kibum! Kibumaahh..jebal.. jawab aku! Jangan buat aku takut! Kibum!" Untunglah dokter datang sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis disana. Kyuhyun keluar ruangan setelah seorang suster menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau punya fans?"

"Setahuku tidak. Waeyo?"

"Tadi ada satu orang berpakaian serba hitam menaruh beberapa kotak hadiah di mejamu. Lihat saja."

"Jinjjayo?!" Teman sekelas yang kebetulan bertemu Kyuhyun di koridor kelas, mengangguk yakin. Lalu ia pergi setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'terimakasih' padanya.

"Min, apa benar aku punya fans?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan membawa snack di tangannya.

"Mowa. Mowwaa." Jawab Changmin tak begitu jelas karena sedang serius mengunyah kuman lezat berbahan kimia di dalam mulutnya, snack.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah mejanya berada. Disana tertulis memo 'Untuk Cho Kyuhyun'. Ada sekitar lima kotak yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Ia mengangkat satu persatu kotak itu lalu menggoncangnya. Karena sangat penasaran, ia bukalah satu-persatu.

"Woaah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

17 Agustus 2016- Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke-71. Happy Independence Day!

Fi lagi mood nulis yg ini^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tawa Donghae terdengar renyah. Kibum yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rawatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa menjadi penasaran.

"Hadiah dariku bagaimana?" Tawa Donghae terhenti. Ia mempause video yang di tontonnya melalui ponselnya.

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah menerimanya dan terlihat sangat senang. Tidak sia-sia kau menggeretku untuk kabur dari rumah sakit kemarin." Donghae menangkis tangan Kibum yang akan mengacak rambutnya. Ia bisa melihat Kibum sangat tidak biasa dengan senyum yang menggantung di wajahnya. Tak memedulikan sahabatnya yang sedang dalam masa kasmaran, Donghae kembali menonton video di youtube.

"Kau sedang apa?" Donghae kembali menghentikan tawanya.

"Menonton trailer film. Baru-baru ini aku sering menonton film." Kibum mengangguk. Ia mengambil dompetnya di meja samping ranjangnya, mengambil salah satu kartu kreditnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Donghae. Donghae memandang Kibum penuh tanya.

"Setelah Eommaku datang, pergilah membeli dvd yang kau suka."

"Jongmalyo?!" Donghae segera memasukkan kartu kredit Kibum kedalam dompetnya.

"Jangan lupa cari tahu restoran favoritnya."

"Ay ay captain!" Donghae berdiri dan membuat gestur hormat. Tetapi sebelum ia kembali duduk, raut wajahnya semakin terlihat cerah saat di depan pintu ibunya Kibum sudah datang. Donghae berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik di usianya itu.

"Eommoni... aku merindukanmu! Tapi karena aku sangat merindukanmu, aku harus pergi agar rinduku bertambah besar." Ny. Kim terkekeh kecil. Donghae seperti biasa selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Setelah Donghae berpamitan, Ny. Kim menghampiri anak sulungnya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu adeul?" Kibum tersenyum hangat. Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya yang dirasanya tubuhnya sedikit kurus.

"Aku sangat baik. Eomma, jangan diet terlalu ketat. Kau semakin kurus. Ah, Mana dongsaeng cantikku?" Ny. Kim tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur Kibum bisa menerima keadaannya dan menjadi sangat hangat akhir-akhir ini. Ia sangat penasaran apa penyebab anaknya ini tiba-tiba berubah, tetapi ia tak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi. Bukannya bagus kalau Kibum yang sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Sa hee? Katanya dia tidak ingin menjengukmu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi."

"Dia benar-benar manis. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa berhenti memanjakannya? Eomma, lakukanlah sesuatu padanya. Suruh ia cari pacar."

"Aigoo.. Aigoo... kau menyuruh Eomma melepaskan putri kecil Eomma, sedangkan pangeran tampan Eomma belum pernah mengenalkan pacarnya." Kibum cepat-cepat meraih selimutnya dan menaikkannya menutupi sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Lihat. Siapa sekarang yang sedang malu. Aigoo..."

"Eomma!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergi sendirian rasanya sepi. Kalau ada Kibumpun tidak membantu. Aaa! Telpon Changmin. Dia pasti tahu restoran favorit Kyuhyun." Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Changmin-aaaaa... ke toko x cepat. Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya." Donghae memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia membuka pintu kaca toko yang di maksud dan masuk ke dalamnya. Suara Changmin tadi sangat bersemangat saat mendengar kata traktir sepuasnya. Jadi Donghae tidak perlu menunggu di depan toko untuk menunggunya datang.

Saat Donghae tengah serius mencari dvd film yang dicari, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Ia mencari etalase dimana para otaku berada. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat teman sekelasnya membawa komik dan membacanya sepanjang pelajaran. Ia jadi penasaran dan mengambil salah satu bluray dengan judul acak di sana. Saat ia hendak mengambil satu yang tumpukannya hampir habis karena kemungkinan itu yang terlaris, tangannya yang sudah memegangnya tiba-tiba ditindih tangan orang lain. Saat Donghae melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan mengalirkan perasaan aneh.

"Yeppo." Ungkapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ne?"

"Yeppeuda." Ungkap Donghae lagi. Seseorang di hadapannya melihat kebelakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Choneun Kim Heechul. Namjaya. Namja!" Donghae gelagapan. Ia bingung akan mengatakan apa. Untunglah Changmin segera datang menjadi dewa penolongnya dan mengeluarkan Donghae dari situasi yang sulit.

"Yo! Ikan! Akhirnya ketemu kau. Ayo kita pergi. Traktir aku makan yang enak."

"Changminah! Ah, Jongmal mianhada. Naneun Lee Donghae imnida." Donghae membungkukkan badannya ke arah Heechul meminta maaf sekaligus sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Chogi, bolehkah aku mentraktirmu makan sebagai permintaan maaf? Kebetulan kami sedang mencari tempat makan yang enak. Apa kau keberatan Heechul-ssi?"

"Ryokai! (Ok) tunggu aku membayar ini sebentar." Donghae mengangguk senang. Changmin menepuk bahu Donghae dan menunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman makan kita."

"Eh? Aku baru tahu kau orang yang sangat baik."

"Ya. Begitulah. Lagipula aku membayarnya dengan uang Kibum."

"Dan juga sangat jujur. Kajja. Dia sudah selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh lima kotak yang berisi hadiah-hadiah couple di atas ranjang tidurnya. Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya. Dia juga sangat yakin kalau tidak memiliki satupun fans. Ia sedang berpikir keras kira-kira siapa yang memberinya hadiah-hadiah mahal ini. Disana ada gelang couple, cincin couple, masker couple, dua topi fedora berwarna hitam dan putih. Hanya saja hanya ada satu setel pakaian. Ditambah jam tangan couple.

Kyuhyun mengambil sweater berwarna putih gading di dalam kotak itu dan memakainya. Sangat pas di badannya. Masih ada kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna krem di bawah sweater itu.

"Tunggu, baju ini... gelang, cincin, masker, topi, ha! Ini pasti dari Kibum! Tapi kenapa ada jam tangan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa benda-benda ini diberikan padaku." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia mengambil satu cincin di dalam kotak kecil dan mengarahkannya pada sinar lampu.

"Yeppuda...tapi aku suka cincin yang terlihat lebih menonjol. Bukan seperti cincin tunangan ini, dia lupa aku ini namja?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan cincin pada kotaknya. Ia beranjak untuk menata kembali kotak-kotak itu dan di taruh di pojok kamarnya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini pada kaktus kesayangannya seperti biasa, ia bergabung di meja makan bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, tadi yang kau bawa hadiah dari siapa?" Cho Ahra, anak sulung keluarga Cho yang cantik itu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya karena rasa penasarannya."

"Noonaku yang cantik sedunia, kau lupa kita sekarang di meja makan?" Mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun yang dingin, Ahra mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ayolah ceritakan. Nunamu yang cantiknya tidak ada duanya ini sangat penasaran. Dari pacarmukah? Atau dari fansmu?"

"Ehem. Ahra?" Ny. Cho menegur putrinya. Lupakah ia kalau saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak memakai maskernya.

"Mianhe Eomma." Ahra kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Selesai makan dan membantu Eommanya mencuci piring, Ahra segera berlari ke arah kamar dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Nuna... kubilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Ahra hanya memasang cengiran tak bersalahnya. Ia masuk seenaknya dan mengambil kaktus yang menjadi tanaman favorit Kyuhyun satu-satunya di kamar itu.

"Eoh. Rasanya dia tidak tumbuh tinggi. Waktu itu tingginya sama saja."

"Nuna. Aku ini sudah besar. Jadi kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu. Apa kau lupa kalau aku namja? Namja. Memangnya kau tidak malu masuk kamar seorang namja seenaknya. Aish. Susah sekali bicara padamu nuna. Kau itu sangat sulit diatur, benar kata Appa. Dan waktu itu yang kau maksud itu kemarin."

"Aigoo... anak Appa.. Kau mau mengambil jarak antara adik dan kakak eoh? Aku tak mau. Aku juga tak pernah menganggapmu seorang namja. Lagipula aku ini Nunamu, jadi sebagai Nuna yang baik lagi tercantik sedunia sudah sepantasnya memperlakukan adik laki-lakinya lebih akrab. Nanti kalau kau sukses dan aku melarat kau tidak akan membantuku. Kalau kita tidak akur dari sekarang, setelah orangtua kita tidak ada pasti kau akan melupakanku."

"Araseo. Araseoyo. Berhenti bicara yang bukan-bukan, Nuna. Kau bicara seperti itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang Oppa. Terserahlah kau menganggapku apa."

"Jadi?" Ahra mendekati meja belajar Kyuhyun dan mengambil harmonika lalu meniupnya asal.

"Jadi apa? Ya! Kalau tidak bisa memainkannya jangan ditiup! Nanti Eomma marah kalau dia mendengarnya. Kau tahu kan, kalau kau itu tidak berbakat memainkan itu. Ya! Ya! Nuna!" Tak memedulikan omelan Kyuhyun, Ahra tetap meniup-niup harmonika milik Kyuhyun semakin keras. Bahkan ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, mengejek dan kembali meniupnya.

"Nuna. Aku akan ke kamarmu dan memutuskan string biolamu satu-persatu kalau tidak berhenti sekarang juga." Kyuhyun berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil membawa gunting dan di pamerkannya pada Ahra.

"Ya. Ya! Araseo." Ahra langsung melempar harmonika kesayangan Kyuhyun ke tempat semula.

"Ya! Kau merusaknya." Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Nunanya dan mengambil harmonikanya lalu mengelap bekas air liur yang tertinggal disana ke baju Nunanya.

"Ya. Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan. Tidak bisa menjaga perasaan perempuan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tak bersalah."

"Ada apa Nuna kesini?" Kyuhyun membersihkan pinggiran mangkuk keramik berwarna putih dengan tinggi enam centimeter dan diameter lima centimeter yang menjadi wadah si kaktus, binatang peliharaan Kyuhyun menggunakan tissu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Nuna... aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau itu cantik-cantik tapi galak."

"Ah, siapa yang memberimu hadiah ini?" Ahra membuka satu-satu kotak yang bertumpuk di pojokan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu. Juga bukan hari valentine atau hari natal."

"Nuna. Menurutmu orang yang memberikan hadiah itu maksudnya apa?"

"Hooo...aksesoris couple eoh?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ahra masih sibuk melihat-lihat.

"Nunaa..."

"Menurutku? Hemm.. begini. Kalau yang memberi hadiah ini aku yakin bukan fansmu. Karena fans tidak memberikan hadiah-hadiah berisi barang-barang couple seperti ini kecuali dia adalah seorang fujoshi. Kau belum punya pacar pastilah dia mengincar posisi itu. Ya, opsi kedua sepertinya aku sangat yakin."

"Tapi biasanya pacar tidak memberikan barang-barang couple untuk disimpan di salah satunya." Kyuhyun kurang yakin juga dengan asumsinya ini mengingat dia sebelumnya belum pernah memiliki seseorang yang dianggapnya spesial.

"Berarti dia ingin kau mengundang kerumahnya agar benda-benda ini bisa dipakai. Aigoo... Siapa Kyunnie? Siapa dia? Nuna benar-benar penasaran."

"Itu... aku tahu tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku akan menanyakannya saja dulu baru akan kuberitahu padamu." Kyuhyun meletakkan kaktus kesayangannya di tempat semula juga ditata dengan benar supaya tidak jatuh.

"Aku yakin dia orang yang berharap banyak padamu Kyunnie. Jangan sampai kau mengecewakan perasaannya ne? Karena biasanya orang yang memberikan sebuah cincin pasti harapannya sangat besar. Apa kau menyimpan perasaan juga padanya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, Ahra menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan juga mengamati cincin couple di dalam kotak beludru itu, tampaknya Ahra mengerti alasan Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya. Ahra mengambil cincin kecil di antara kedua cincin itu, memakainya di jari manisnya dan ternyata sangat longgar. Mengetahui hal itu, Ahra menghela napas berat lagi dan segera mengembalikannya di tempat semula. Bahwa orang yang menyukai Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja, sama seperti dongsaengnya.

"Keturunan White Rose terakhir, eoh? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menanggung itu? Jadi Kyuhyun bisa menikah dan memiliki anak." Gumam Ahra lirih. Ahra memandang wajah dongsaengnya yang manis itu sendu. Tampaknya meski berat, Ahra harus bisa menerima dongsaengnya yang akan disukai banyak namja dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Kita akan mengantarmu sampai halte, Hyung." Orang yang di panggil 'Hyung' oleh Donghae berdecak. Ia merangkul bahu Donghae dan Changmin di kanan-kirinya. Changmin yang tingginya diatas rata-rata berusaha menyamai Heechul dengan merendahkan badannya. Donghae dan Changmin begitu mengetahui kalau Heechul ternyata adalah anak kuliahan, langsung mendeklarasikan pertemanan mereka dengan memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Ya. Kau pikir aku yeoja eoh? Meskipun wajahku ini lebih cantik daripada yeoja, jiwaku ini masih tetap namja. Ah, bagaimana masa remaja kalian di sekolah? Apa kalian punya banyak pacar?" Changmin dan Donghae yang mukanya ditempelkan ke muka Heechul menggeleng. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu berbahaya di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Dengar ya, kehidupan percintaan itu penting. Apalagi di umur kalian ini. Jangan sampai kalian menyesalinya ketika kalian menceritakan kisah cinta kalian pada anak cucu nanti. Dengar. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, pastikan aku mendengar kabar gembira ini. Araseo?" Duo Donghae dan Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus. Yak. Kau Donghae. Apa saja kenakalanmu di sekolah selama ini?" Changmin dan Heechul memusatkan perhatian pada Donghae.

"Eeeeee... kurasa aku tidak pernah nakal. Geurae. Aku anak sekolah yang baik, tampan, dan suka menabung. Hidupku sangat aman dan nyaman." Cerita Donghae yakin.

"Apa kau pernah merasa bosan?" Selidik Heechul lagi. Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau. Changmin. Pertanyaan yang sama kutanyakan padamu. Sekarang giliranmu." Kali ini gantian, atensi mereka beralih kepada Changmin yang lama-lama pegal menyamai tingginya dengan Heechul.

"Aku... hemmm... kata Kyuhyun aku nakal pada saat menghabiskan makanan yang disisakannya yang seharusnya dibuang. Tapi menurutku itu tidak apa-apa geuraechi? Kalau tidak dimakan pasti mubazir." Donghae dan Heechul melongo. Anggapan mereka Changmin ini seperti anjing yang menunggu di beri tulang.

"Ah- araseo. Lalu apa kalian tertarik bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kucing mengejar tikus?"

"Mwo?"

"Lakukan saja. Ini akan seru dan pastinya kalian tak akan menyesali masa muda kalian nanti. Bagaimana?" Heechul menepuki bahu dua bocah yang di rangkulnya, memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

Donghae dan Changmin saling berpandangan dan tersenyum miring tanda setuju.

"Ok." Putus mereka berdua.

"Kajja!" Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan beriringan. Tapi kali ini Donghae dan Changmin hanya mengikuti kemana Heechul pergi.

Sampailah mereka di jejeran pertokoan yang tampak hanya beberapa yang dipakai.

"Kalian siap?" Heechul melihat muka-muka gugup yang sangat kentara di muka bocah-bocah itu. Tetapi mereka tetap mengangguk.

"Serang!" Aba Heechul. Mereka bertiga mulai melempari gerombolan preman yang tampak sedang asyik bermain kartu dengan benda apapun. Kira-kira sekitar lima orang preman yang mengejar dibelakang mereka setelah aksi nekat mereka bertiga dilancarkan.

"Heechul Hyung! Hhhh katamu kita akan dikejar maksimal dua orang!" Protes Changmin.

"Ya! Hhhh diamlah! Lari saja bodoh! Jangan berhenti sampai kita aman!"

"Ya! Mereka semakin dekat! Ya! Hhh Ya! palli!" Donghae yang berada paling depan memelankan larinya dan menggandeng tangan Heechul. Ia tak khawatir soal Changmin yang memiliki kaki panjang.

"Yak! Shipal... Sekiya! Berhenti kau! Ya! Sekiya!" Adu lomba lari tampak sengit. Kini sudah terlihat tinggal dua orang yang mengejar mereka bertiga di belakang. Mereka sudah saling mengejar dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi preman-preman itu seakan tak memiliki rasa lelah. Tak ingat bahwa yang mereka kejar adalah anak-anak yang tentunya memiliki tenaga lebih prima di banding ahjussi-ahjussi yang mengejarnya.

"Aighhhoo... kenapa mereka terus mengejar?! Hhhhhh...hhhhh... aku sudah tak kuat berlari hhhh..." keluh Heechul yang memberhentikan larinya sejenak. Padahal ide ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Sekarang malah dirinya yang menyerah pertama kali.

"Aku juga! Hhh...hhhh.. tapi hyung, kita harus lari lagi! Kajja! Ya! Changmin! Tunggu!" Mereka kembali berlari lagi sampai tak ada satupun preman tersisa yang mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Tampaklah wajah-wajah berseri yang menguar dari Donghae dan Changmin. Juga baju yang lengket akibat keringat pagi. Alasan kenapa mereka tampak begitu terlihat jantan adalah, mereka berdua kembali di kejar oleh preman-preman kemarin saat akan berangkat sekolah. Tampaknya Changmin dan Donghae terlihat akrab dengan olahraga lari. Mereka yang tadinya tidak dekat satu sama lain, kini berkat ide Heechul mereka sedang berdiskusi strategi apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk kabur dari kejaran preman. Setelah kejadian kemarin mungkin hidup Shim Changmin dan Lee Donghae yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja kini menjadi lebih berwarna, yang jelas hidup mereka tak bisa lagi setenang air danau.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat kaget saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba merangkuli bahunya. Ia sejak tadi tengah serius memenangkan game yang berada di tangannya.

"Ya! Ya! Aish..." Kyuhyun hilang konsentrasi, akibatnya ia kalah dan memasang muka menyebalkan ke arah Kibum. Kibum tertawa kecil. Pagi-pagi ia sudah di suguhkan muka jengkel manis Kyuhyun akibat perbuatannya meskipun hanya terlihat matanya dan kerutan di dahi. Walaupun begitu, Kibum tetap merangkuli bahunya bahkan ia mengambil bangkunya sendiri dan di jejerkan dengan bangku milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum memasang senyumnya. Ia meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan dibawanya mendekati mukanya. Berniat untuk memberikan morning kiss secara tidak langsung karena masker yang menghalangi, tetapi harapan tinggalah harapan. Kyuhyun menangkis tangan Kibum dan menjauhkan mukanya.

"Namja mesum! Sana jauh-jauh!" Usir Kyuhyun kejam. Bahkan mengatai Kibum mesum. Tapi Kibum tak begitu mendengarnya karena telinganya selalu tersumpal oleh headphone miliknya.

"Wae? Aku harus mendisiplinkanmu karena telah melanggar perjanjian yang kita buat saat di rumah sakit." Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan mukanya. Ia melepas paksa lengan Kibum yang merangkuli bahunya.

"Itu bukan kemauanku! Kau saat itu tiba-tiba sakit dan aku sangat panik pabboya! Orang waras mana yang akan tetap diam disana saat dokter datang."

"Kau juga sudah tidak ada disana setelah dokter pergi."

"Memangnya aku akan kemana selain pulang. Keluargamu juga sudah datang. Untuk apa aku berada disana lama-lama. Jadi kupikir perjanjian sudah batal." Kyuhyun kembali memainkan gamenya tanpa memedulikan Kibum di sampingnya.

"Peraturannya bukan seperti itu. Jadi kuanggap kau kalah. Makanya aku harus mendisiplinkanmu."

"Terserah. Aku tak berminat." Jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh karena ia tengah fokus pada gamenya.

"Keputusannya ada ditanganku." Bisik Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun setelahnya mengecup sedikit telinga itu.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun ingin mengomeli Kibum tetapi game di tangannya tidak bisa di abaikan. Jadi Kibum semakin berani, ia menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya berulang kali. Tak peduli dengan pandangan risih dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Baginya mendeklarasikan Kyuhyun adalah miliknya itu juga sebuah misi penting.

Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang kesabaran karena terus di ganggu, mendorong Kibum dengan kuat hingga terjatuh dari bangkunya. Kini semua pandangan beralih pada Kibum karena mendengar suara gaduh. Tak menyerah, Kibum bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun sebelum pergi membawa bangkunya kembali.

"Pastikan kau akan menerima balasan dari ini."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Kibum, Donghae, dan Changmin tengah makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Kyuhyun pada awalnya menolak. Tapi Kibum memaksa. Donghae selalu di samping Kibum, sedangkan Changmin, ia selalu menjaga Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi Kibum yang mentraktir.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Changmin penasaran apa maksud Kibum memberikan masing-masing dari mereka tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop.

"Tentu saja tiket menonton. Ya. Kibum sudah berbaik hati mengajak kita jadi jangan pasang muka aneh begitu." Serobot Donghae. Kyuhyun diam saja tak terlalu peduli dengan Changmin maupun Donghae. Ia sedang fokus memakan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Kibum tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Ponsel Changmin dan Donghae berbunyi hampir bersamaan. Mereka membuka pesan yang dikirimkan Kibum. Selesai membacanya, Kibum menanyakan apakah mereka akan menonton film juga bersama Kyuhyun, dan jawabannya adalah mereka berdua mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasti akan datang. Karena kami juga datang. Kita bertemu di bioskop ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk asal tetapi ia mendengarkan omongan Changmin. Kalau Changmin juga akan datang, berarti dia akan aman dari Kibum. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran naif Kyuhyun. Nyatanya isi dari pesan itu adalah kebalikannya.

"Ambil tiket itu lalu buang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Dan jangan berani-berani mengganggu kencanku." Begitulah isi dari pesan singkat yang sama dikirimkan untuk Donghae dan Changmin. Hanya sebuah modus agar Kyuhyun pergi bersamanya tanpa sebuah pemaksaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

.

.

HAPPY KIBUM DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM! SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA! SARANGHAEYO YEONGWONHI!

From the time being, the blue of the sky always the same. Such an my big love for you uri Kim Kibum. Never changes. As far as the named of 'Everlasting Friend' who taged against me, Here I Am.

.

Biasakan review after reading^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Kibum sudah sinting. Membuang tiket ini? Andai saja bisa ditukar dengan makanan. Yak. Kenapa benar-benar kau buang Donghae-ya?!" Changmin memungut kembali tiket yang sudah di buang Donghae ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Apalagi? Kibum menyuruh kita membuangnya ya harus dibuang. Nanti juga dia akan mentraktir kita sebagai gantinya."

"Jinjjayo?! Kibum itu baik sekali. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mendekatinya ya?"

"Mendekati apa? Kau kira dia orang yang gampangan? Beruntung karena kau adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Jadi manfaatkanlah posisi itu." Donghae masuk ke dalam toilet dan diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun diculik dariku dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang berpengaruh agar aku bisa makan dengan gratis. Kau bilang aku harus memanfaatkan posisiku. Kau pikir saja sendiri." Changmin dengan santainya merapikan gaya rambutnya di cermin toilet depan wastafel yang memantulkan Donghae di dalamnya dan tengah mengeluarkan air seninya. Donghae memandang malas Changmin dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Terserah. Jadi kalau besok Kyuhyun menelponmu kau bilang saja akan datang."

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Kau sudah selesai? Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa bermain ini?" Ruang club musik sedang kosong. Biasanya terlihat ramai jika akan ada pagelaran orchestra sekolah dan digunakan untuk latihan setiap hari. Bermacam-macam alat musik tercampakkan disana hari ini. Kibum mengambil salah satu biola dan di sodorkan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima kotak hitam yang Kibum berikan dan membukanya. Kibum kembali mengambil salah satu celo dan memainkannya.

"Noonaku adalah professional. Tentu saja aku belajar darinya." Nada sombong terdengar dari mulut tertutup masker itu. Tetapi memang Kyuhyun bisa bermain biola. Hanya saja ia baru mempelajari beberapa lagu. Lagipula dia tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak Noonanya.

Kibum berhenti memainkan nada di celo itu. Ia tak tertarik lagi dengan celo. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada piano di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memainkan biola sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati nada yang keluar dari biolanya, Kibum mencoba mengimbangi permainan musik Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa dibilang Kibum bisa menguasai piano, hanya saja ia akan mencoba untuk tak terlihat terlalu buruk dengan pianonya. Kibum berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya melalui nada-nada yang mengalun mengiringi nada yang terdengar menyayat hati yang Kyuhyun sedang mainkan. Kibum tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini, tetapi mendengar nada yang mengalun sedih itu dirinya tergerak untuk mengubah pikiran Kyuhyun melalui nada sedikit cepatnya agar Kyuhyun tak terlalu terlarut kedalamnya.

"Kau menang." Kyuhyun berhenti. Permainan Kibum sukses mengacaukan konsentrasinya dan juga menggetarkan nada-nada biolanya. Kibum tersenyum. Perasaannya tersampaikan sudah.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Kyuhyun menyerah untuk keras kepala. Setelah makan siang tadi, Kyuhyun seperti perkataan Changmin, diculik Kibum dan dibawanya ke ruang club musik.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin membalas yang tadi."

"Seharusnya kau membawaku pergi ke lapangan outdoor dan membiarkan semua orang melihatnya." Kyuhyun ingat apa yang Kibum maksudkan, ia tadi mendorong Kibum saat di kelas. Ya salah dirinya sendiri sangat mesum.

"Terlalu mencolok. Kita bisa melakukan yang lebih jauh disini tanpa ada yang melihat." Sahut Kibum santai dan kembali memainkan pianonya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ya! Yang kumaksud itu ayo kita selesaikan ini secara jantan! Jangan meremehkanku. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menangis hanya dalam satu tendangan. Dan apa itu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dalam pikiranmu hanya ada hal-hal kotor." Mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang menantangnya, Kibum menghancurkan permainannya dengan menekan panjang beberapa tuts bernada rendah. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Kajja. Jam istirahat selesai." Bukannya membalas tantangan Kyuhyun, Kibum malah menghampirinya dan merangkul bahunya. Menggiringnya untuk mengembalikan biolanya pada tempatnya semula. Meninggalkan keheningan kembali ruangan luas club musik sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi benturan kayu yang digedor dengan sangat brutal dari luar ruangan kamar yang menjadi tempatnya Kibum merehatkan seluruh badannya, berhasil membangunkan Kibum dari bangun pagi kesiangannya.

"KIBUM OPPA! KAU BILANG AKAN KENCAN DENGAN PACARMU! INI SUDAH JAM DUA BELAS SIANG DAN KAU BELUM TURUN JUGA! EOMMA MENGKHAWATIRKAN JODOHMU AKAN DIPATOK ORANG LAIN KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN JUGA!" suara teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga siapapun juga, menggema mengisi rumah besar nan mewah milik keluarga Kim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara si bungsu yang biasanya selalu teriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti hidup di hutan. Menjadi salah satu penyebab bertambah parahnya penyakit Kibum.

Kibum refleks melempar ponselnya sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang terdengar hingga keluar kamarnya. Barulah adik cantiknya itu berhenti berteriak karena sudah mendengar kalau 'Oppa'nya sudah bangun.

"Oppa! Hwaiting!" Merasa adiknya sudah menjauhi kamarnya, Kibum baru menyesal setelah melihat ponsel mahalnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan di atas lantai kamarnya. Lain kali Kibum seharusnya menaruh barbel besinya saja di atas nakasnya. Agar lantai kamarnya hancur sekalian. Itu lebih bagus dibanding ponselnya yang berganti-ganti dalam jangka waktu yang singkat akibat suara adiknya.

Kibum meraih remot kontrol disamping bantalnya. Memencet tombol untuk mematikan lampu tidurnya dan membuka gorden jendelanya. Juga menghidupkan kembali ac ruangannya.

Adiknya benar. Ini sudah jam dua belas siang. Dan Kibum baru bangun di hari kencannya. Kabar bagus. Ia harus cepat-cepat mandi, belum lagi menjemput Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun setuju tentang penjemputan, hanya saja ini adalah kejutan. Itung-itung sebagai pengalaman pertama bertandang kerumah calon mertua.

Kibum memakai baju yang bagus, parfum bagus, celana pendek selutut yang bagus. Gaya rambut yang bagus, tak lupa headphone yang sudah menggantung di lehernya. Sepatu yang menutupi hingga atas mata kakinya bagus. Isi dompetnya juga sangat bagus. Tak ada salahnya juga mengecek bau mulutnya sekalian, harum. Setelah semuanya lengkap, Kibum menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan mampir ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan telatnya.

Terdengar suara canda tawa dari ruang tamu yang membuat Kibum penasaran. Disana terlihat adiknya Kim Sahee yang sedang mendapat tamu, mungkin temannya karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Kibum menghampiri adiknya dan menanyakan dimana ibu mereka, lalu adiknya bilang bahwa ibu mereka sedang pergi ke salon bersama temannya.

"Jaga dirimu." Kibum mengecup bibir Sahee di depan teman-temannya yang masih terpesona dengan ketampanan Kibum. Hanya kecupan seperti biasa yang menjadi kebiasaan keluarga itu. Perlakuan Kibum terhadap adiknya sendiri ini seperti sedang meminta izin kepada istrinya untuk pergi ke kantor. Gadis-gadis dalam masa pubertas itu sampai tak malu untuk memekikkan rasa iri terhadap Sahee.

Seperginya Kibum, teman-teman Sahee langsung mengerubunginya dan menanyakan ini-itu soal Kibum. Gen keluarga Kim memang tidak menipu. Kibum memiliki adik yang cantik. Begitu juga ketampanannya. Kira-kira seperti apa generasi berikutnya keluarga ini?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak memiliki sim. Belum. Pembuatannya sedang dalam proses. Namja itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Sesantai mukanya yang menyapa ramah polisi lalu lintas yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas di siang yang terik ini. Tidak merasa was-was sama sekali kalau ia tidak memakai sim.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun, ia parkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati di pelataran rumah calon mertuanya. Menekan bel rumah itu dan disambut oleh Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun, kemudian di persilahkan masuk.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kyuhyun turun menemui Kibum di ruang tamu dan memasang wajah sebal setelah tahu bahwa yang menjemputnya adalah si sialan Kibum dan bermarga Kim pula. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sebal dengan orang-orang bermarga Kim. Untunglah Changmin bermarga Shim. Kalau dia juga bermarga Kim, Kyuhyun akan membulinya setiap hari untuk pembalasan karena Kibum selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Padahal dulu Kyuhyunlah yang selalu mengganggu Kibum dan Donghae, sekarang malah sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun semakin sebal setelah mendengar tawa ditahan Noonanya.

"Waeyo?" Ditanya ketus seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, Ahra malah mengencangkan tawanya.

"Kalian sengaja pakai baju couple?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun seketika memandangi satu sama lain, lalu memandangi penampilannya sendiri. Ahra semakin tertawa saat melihat wajah sama-sama tak menyangka dari keduanya. Tak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu, Ahra kembali berlatih memainkan biolanya di pinggir kolam belakang rumahnya.

Kibum memakai kaus putih polos dan jaket senada dengan celana pendeknya dengan corak ramai musik berwarna dasar biru gelap. Sepatunya juga berwarna biru gelap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia juga memakai kaus putih dengan jaket berwarna senada juga dengan celana pendek selututnya. Gambar kepala kelinci lucu bertabur kecil-kecil mewarnai celana dan jaketnya. Sepatu ketsnya berwarna putih dengan kaus kaki setengah tiang dan bergradasi dua garis hitam di ujungnya. Tak lupa masker putih juga topi fedora putih polos.

Jangan salahkan Ahra yang tertawa, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang hobi memakai barang-barang couple.

Muka putih Kyuhyun memerah penuh. Ia sungguh sangat malu. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Padahal mereka tidak sama sekali membuat janji. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu menahu kalau Kibum akan datang menjemput. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan akan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Sebelum Kyuhyun melangkah, Kibum sudah menarik belakang jaketnya. "Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun dengan kesal menjauhkan badannya hingga tarikan Kibum terlepas. Ia merapikan kembali jaketnya.

"Tentu saja ganti. Aku tidak ingin ditertawakan lagi. Apalagi kalau Changmin juga ikut menertawakannya. Akan kugoreng hidup-hidup sosisnya itu!" Di lain tempat, di atas tempat tidur nyaman di hari Minggu, sosok yang sedang dibicarakan langsung terbangun dan bersin tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak usah. Kau lebih manis begini. Kajja! Jika kau ingin menggoreng sosis Changmin, coba rasakan dulu sosisku ini." Kyuhyun langsung menendang pantat Kibum dengan sadis hingga Kibum mengaduh lirih. Jelas saja Kyuhyun akan berlaku anarkis kalau sosis yang Kibum maksud adalah sosisnya sendiri dibalik celananya.

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Kibum bersama gerutuan, "Dasar mesum! Orang mesum! Bocah mesum! Gila mesum! Tampan mesum! Eh? Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di bioskop yang dimaksud. Lima menit lagi filmnya akan dimulai. Tetapi dua orang yang mereka tunggu tidak datang juga. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun sudah menelpon mereka berdua, Changmin dan Donghae. Mereka bilang akan datang. Kenyataannya omong kosong.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum yang menggandengnya. Setelah sadar Kibum mencuri kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung menyentakkan gandengan tangan mereka begitu saja. Padahal seharusnya dengan keberadaan Changmin atau Donghae, Kyuhyun bisa cari-cari alasan agar Kibum tidak dekat-dekat padanya. Kibum itu makin lama makin menyebalkan baginya, mesum juga. Suka peluk-peluk, cium-cium, pegang-pegang. Yang jelas dimata Kyuhyun, Kibum sangat menyebalkan makanya ia harus jauh-jauh dari Kibum.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk nyaman dibangkunya masing-masing. Kibum menaruh semua snack yang dibelinya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dirinya memegang dua minuman. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun protes dan mengembalikan semua snacknya ke pangkuan Kibum, hingga terjadilah lempar-lemparan snack yang belum dibuka itu. Namun, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan Kibum yang memegang minumannya. Sungguh seperti pasangan baru yang romantis.

Snack yang dibeli habis, minuman juga habis, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau sepanjang film diputar, Kibum ternyata malah tidur bersandar di pundaknya. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Semua itu pasti gara-gara filmnya yang bagus.

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Kibum pelan agar bersandar di sandaran bangkunya sendiri, tetapi tak lama Kibum kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Begitu terus hingga Kyuhyun kehilangan konsentrasi pada filmnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun biarkan saja Kibum bersandar sesukanya di bahunya. Setelah tahu Kyuhyun tak lagi mendorong-dorong kepalanya, Kibum membuka satu matanya, mengintip Kyuhyun disampingnya kemudian tersenyum dan menyamankan sandarannya di pundak Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Filmnya telah berakhir. Satu persatu orang pergi. Hingga menyisakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua di dalam sana. Kibum masih enggan meninggalkan pundak Kyuhyun yang nyaman dan empuk. Wangi tubuh Kyuhyun juga menjadi candunya.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kanannya dimana Kibum yang menurutnya tidur dengan damai. Berbeda saat dimana namja itu menganggunya. Melihat wajah tenang Kibum, tangan Kyuhyun tergerak sendiri untuk membelainya. Membelai tulang pipi dan rahangnya pelan. Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah benar, Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan tamparan keras diatas belaiannya tadi untuk membuat Kibum bangun.

Kibum meringis pelan. Ia memandang protes pada Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Wae? Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun-bangun! Kajja! Aku tidak sabar ingin menggoreng sosis Changmin! Bocah itu benar-benar tidak datang!" Kini keadaan malah berbalik, saking inginnya Kyuhyun membuli Changmin, ia sampai tak sadar menggandeng tangan Kibum. Kibum yang tangannya digandeng oleh Kyuhyun, dalam hati bersorak gembira. Semoga Kyuhyun sadarnya lama agar tidak merusak moment bahagia ini, doa Kibum dalam hati.

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari bioskop. Dengan bergandengan tangan pula. Kini mereka sudah berada di kedai yang menjual jajangmyeon kesukaan Kyuhyun, meski bukan kedai favorit Kyuhyun, yang penting poinnya sama saja. Mereka juga sudah lapar.

Betapa senangnya hati Kibum hingga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, sepanjang jalan mereka berdua selalu bergandengan tangan. Doa Kibum ternyata langsung di dengar dan di kabulkan.

Kyuhyun melepas maskernya. Tetapi masih menutupi mukanya dengan salah satu tangannya saat sedang makan. Kibum kembali mengusilinya dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras menutup wajahnya. Kibum menarik tangannya lagi hingga Kyuhyun melayangkan protes tanpa menyelesaikan dulu kunyahan dalam mulutnya. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan di mata Kibum. Membuat Kibum ingin sekali mengigit pipi putih gembulnya yang penuh itu dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu. Kedua mata besarnya sangat menggemaskan saat sedang marah.

Kibum terkekeh saat Kyuhyun memesan satu mangkuk lagi. Ia saja belum menghabiskan makanannya barang setengah. Melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan semangat meski wajahnya serius, menjadi pemandangan yang teramat menarik hingga ia sedikit melupakan bahwa perutnya juga butuh makanan.

Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun membuka maskernya dengan kemauannya sendiri kalau ia tidak sedang makan -mandi tidak terhitung. Kibum menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun kebelakang telinganya yang menutupi pandangannya saat makan. Topi yang Kyuhyun pakai sudah Kibum rebut dan dipakainya. Lalu menghapus keringat di wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan tissu. Kyuhyun tidak protes, hanya saja ia tak peduli.

Suara menyeruput mi hitam panas yang Kyuhyun praktekkan, terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Kibum. Kibum langsung mengambil ponsel barunya dan memotret wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang makan. Poni rambutnya yang lepek akibat keringat, juga wajahnya yang memerah karena rasa pedas dan panas, dengan berbagai angel Kibum memotret Kyuhyun tanpa henti dan melupakan jajangmyeonnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kibum memandangi salah satu tali sepatu Kyuhyun yang terlepas. Menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun untuk membantu mengikatkannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat sekitar tampak ramai, jelas saja malu. Kibum pikir dirinya itu yeoja apa?. Dengan tak berperasaan, Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum menjauh hingga terjungkal menggunakan kakinya. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Kibum terjungkal kebelakang akibat ulahnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku yeoja?! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Kim!" Kibum buru-buru berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjongkok akan memperbaiki tali sepatunya sendiri. Tetapi sebelum Kyuhyun melakukannya sendiri, Kibum menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dan merebut tali yang sudah Kyuhyun pegang. Mengikat talinya sekaligus menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memberontak. Tidakkah apa yang dilakukan Kibum ini pemaksaan sekaligus bentuk keromantisannya?.

"Ya! Ya! Berat Kim pabo!"

"Sudah. Kajja!" Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kemana? Aku sudah sangat ingin menghajar Changmin dirumah. Jadi jangan menghalangiku." Kibum menghela napas. Lagi-lagi balas dendam ke Changmin. Sebegitu inginnyakah Kyuhyun terhadap Changmin? Ia jadi sedikit cemburu pada bocah tiang yang selalu memepeti Kyuhyun kemanapun.

"Ke hotel terdekat." Sahut Kibum ketus.

"Ya! Cari mati kau hah?! Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang! Cepat antar aku!" Kibum mengacak rambut belakangnya. Dengan berat hati ia menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Padahal dalam otaknya ia sedang merencanakan kemana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang bagus di otaknya, Kibum membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Tujuannya agar Kyuhyun tidur di dalam mobilnya pengaruh kekenyangan, AC mobil yang dingin juga berharap menambah rasa kantuk Kyuhyun menjadi. Melirik Kyuhyun sudah sesuai rencananya, Kibum melarikan mobilnya semakin cepat. Ia tahu tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, jadi ia akan membawanya kesana. Sebuah tempat yang sangat cocok dan nyaman untuk pasangan bulan madu. Juga nuansa negara lain di dalam negaranya sendiri. Tempatnya juga tak begitu jauh.

Sampailah keduanya di sebuah penginapan ala jepang yang memiliki kolam pemandian air panas yang sangat luas.

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya. Menengok kesamping dan menemukan wajah damai Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan sedikit terbuka mulutnya. Kibum ikut menurunkan sandaran bangkunya hingga menyamai Kyuhyun. Memandangnya dari samping wajah yang tak tertutupi masker itu. Tak tahan hanya memandangnya saja, Kibum membelai wajah Kyuhyun seperti tadi Kyuhyun membelai wajahnya saat tidur pura-pura di bioskop.

Kibum beralih menindih tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa mengganggu tidurnya. Hanya mencoba melihatnya jauh lebih dekat, wajah damai orang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ternyata anak kecil yang dirindunya itu selama ini tidak pernah jauh darinya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di sekolah yang sama sejak junior high school. Bodohnya Kibum yang selalu menunggu anak kecil yang memarahinya itu tanpa mencari tahu. Lalu takdir mempertemukannya disaat hidup Kibum tak lama lagi.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia belai bibir yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik masker. Kibum juga sangat iri terhadap masker yang pasti menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun itu. Merasakan dan mengingat-ingat teksturnya meski hanya di kulit jarinya. Dengan perlahan, Kibum mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengeliminasi jarak, tetapi saat sudah sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu, Kibum kembali menarik wajahnya. Ia pikir bukan saatnya untuk mencuri kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama Happy Yesung Day!. Kedua masih Happy Kibum Day!. Ketiga GET WELL SOON MY HUBBY CHO KYUHYUN! Kyuhyuni...Kyuhyunaaaaa...Kyuhyun oppa...

Ga nyangka my Kyuhyun bisa dapet vocal cord nodule juga... huwaaaaa nyezeeekkk... mewek all day long sayaaa... Kyuhyunaaaaaa... Pertama kali Fi jatuh cinta dan jadi Elf sampe sekarang itu dari suara Kyuhyun. Baru wajahnya yg kedua. Fi merinding bahagia kalo denger Kyuhyun ngambil nada2 tinggi. Sukaaaa bgd! Tapi setelah sekarang dia sakit begitu karna terlalu maksain diri, Fi jadi pengen nenggelemin diri sejauh mungkin! Kyuhyunaaaaa cepet sembuh...


	7. Chapter 7

Ahra meremas genggaman tangannya erat. Naluri kecemasan seorang kakak tak dapat ia sangkal. Melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Jam sembilan malam hampir habis. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun, dongsaeng satu-satunya yang amat ia sayangi belum juga pulang, merubahnya dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Mondar-mandir bak setrika panas tak mampu membuat kontur cemas dirautnya mereda. Ditambah lagi belum ada kabar sama sekali mengenai keberadaan adiknya. Teleponnya selalu tidak diangkat lalu berakhir pada jawaban operator yang membuat muak. "Kemana kau Kyu?" Rapalan yang selalu terlontar tat kala rasa cemas itu semakin menjadi.

Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota. Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya selama orangtuanya pergi. Kini dirinya melepas Kyuhyun begitu saja dan sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi. Ketegangan meliputi perasaannya tat kala bunyi nada sambung terdengar di telinga. Ahra hampir menderita spot jantung saat dimana nada sambung itu digantikan oleh suara Changmin yang menjawab teleponnya malam-malam begini.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Changmin! Apa uri Kyuhyun bersamamu? Kyuhyun bilang dia juga pergi denganmu. Apa dia berada disana lalu lupa menelepon Noonanya? Aku hampir gila menunggunya!"

"Eh- Ah- itu... Noona, ehm sebenarnya aku tak jadi pergi. Kyuhyun juga tak bersamaku. Kemungkinan dia masih bersama Kibum. Kau tenang saja. Dia orang yang baik. Jadi Kyuhyunie pasti aman bersamanya."

"Kenapa dia tak ingat untuk menelponku? Tahu tidak, betapa cemasnya aku! Paling tidak ingatlah keluarga barang sekali saat sedang kencan! Bocah itu benar-benar. Pulang nanti kuremukkan kepalanya!"

"Noona, darimana kau tahu kalau mereka sedang kencan?"

"Hanya menebak. Jadi mereka benar berkencan? Berani-beraninya bocah itu merebut uri Baby, ketemu lagi akan kupotong sosisnya! Sampaikan padanya Shim Changmin!"

"Nu-nuna, itu... sebenarnya kau salah paham. Mereka berkencan bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak. Jadi sekarang ini Kibum sedang membuat Kyuhyun menyukai dirinya juga."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya. Akan kubuat si bocah Kibum itu berkali lipat beratnya mendapatkan adikku! Anyeong Changminnie. Jaljayo. Mimpi indah.." Changmin memandang horror ponsel yang layarnya mati dalam genggamannya. Tawa nista Nunanya Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar penuh dengan aura malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia merinding. Ia sampai berdoa untuk keselamatan Kibum kedepannya. Changmin tidak ingin berurusan dengan Nunanya Kyuhyun lagi kalau ingin selamat dunia akhirat.

Ahra mematikan ponselnya begitu mendengar balasan dari Changmin. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas, tersenyum aneh. Jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Spesial untuk Kim Kibum. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, terlanjur sudah ia merasa geram. Ingin sekali tangannya membenturkan kepala orang malam ini. Namun parasnya tetap cantik tat kala ia memasang aura beratnya. Dirinya bisa berubah menjadi sadism kalau sampai Kyuhyun tersakiti. Siapapun, yang berani melukai adiknya, jangan berharap bisa melihat matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

Apa Ahra sekejam itu? Apa kalian akan percaya begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak. Kakak perempuan cantik Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam khayalnya. Percayalah Ia adalah sosok berkepribadian cantik, baik di luar maupun di dalam. Tenang saja, kewaspadaan Changmin hanyalah sebuah frasa yang berlebihan.

Rasa lega melonggarkan relung hatinya yang sesak setelah beberapa saat lalu mendengar kata-kata Changmin dan percaya. Ahra tak semudah itu memercayai orang lain selain keluarganya dan sahabat dekatnya. Karena Changmin termasuk orang yang Kyuhyun percayai, maka ia juga harus menempatkan diri di pihak yang sama. Bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya akan baik-baik saja. Ya. Tidak ada sesuatu lain yang harus dipikirkan terlalu keras. Berpikir positif dan tetap menjaga ketenangannya adalah suatu pilihan yang tepat agar dirinya bisa menggapai tidur yang lelap. Percaya. Meski kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk tak hilang menghinggapi pikirannya, setidaknya Ahra berusaha untuk tenang. Retinanya menangkap ranjang tidurnya yang tampak nyaman. Membaringkan tubuhnya lalu merapalkan kata "Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja." Membawanya dalam pejam yang lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh..." helaan napas yang terlontar dari bibir plum milik Kyuhyun, terdengar menyenangkan. Dua sudut bibirnya di balik masker tak mampu untuk tak mengguratkan senyuman. Sudah dua jam lamanya terhitung semenjak ia memasukkan badannya ke kolam pemandian air panas di penginapan ala jepang ini. Merilekskan tubuhnya. Hanya saja terlalu berlebihan. Fakta bahwa berendam dalam air panas dalam waktu yang lama dan sering tak baik untuk kesehatan karena bisa menyebabkan kemandulan, tak ia hiraukan. Untuk saat ini saja ia hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya hingga mencapai kepuasan. Baru ia akan berhenti. Seperti bermain game.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdualah di kolam besar ini yang masih tinggal. Udara malam mengentaskan orang-orang yang singgah berendam. Kibum tak ikut berendam. Hanya sebatas lutut saja ia menemani Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Ia tenggelam memandangi bulan separuh menemani malam berbintang. Langit yang luas tak merenggut atensinya pada sang bulan si primadona malam. Andai Kibum bisa mengambil satu saja benda-benda di angkasa, maka ia akan memilih bulan yang hanya satu-satunya. Lalu akan ia persembahkan kepada Kyuhyun sebagai simbol cintanya. Bahwa hanya ada nama Kyuhyun seorang yang terukir dihatinya. Dibagian spesialnya.

Atensinya kembali pada Kyuhyun setelah mendengar suara air yang tak lagi tenang.

"Apa sebegitu menariknya langit daripada aku yang tampan dan menarik ini?" Kibum kembali memandangi langit tanpa melontarkan frasa yang nyata. Senyumnya masih tertinggal tanpa ada satupun niat untuk melunturkannya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Kibum. Wajah tampan yang dulunya bersembunyi di balik frame kacamata. Kini dengan terang-terangan pamer publik. Seingatnya Kibum melepas kacamata setelah menciumnya di dalam kelas disaksikan puluhan temannya lalu pingsan di pelukannya. Kenangan yang memalukan. Namun tak bisa dihancurkan. Karena dirinya sekarang adalah dirinya yang melewati peristiwa hingga terbentuklah suatu masa yakni masalalu.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Kibum. Yang selalu lupa ingin ia tanyakan. Hal lain yang cukup mengganggunya. Namun keraguan mendesak keinginannya. Ia yakin bahwa itu dari Kibum, tetapi Kibum tak pernah menanyakannya. Hingga dirinya sendiri enggan untuk bertanya. Tetapi ia harus.

"Apa sebegitu menariknya wajah tampanku dibanding hal yang lain?" Pertanyaan dengan kalimat sama, isi berbeda. Kyuhyun terlonjak. Kedua obsidiannya mengarah acak tertangkap basah memandangi Kibum.

"Siapa yang memandangimu?! Percaya diri sekali kau." Kyuhyun melempar handuk kering yang terlipat di atas kepalanya ke arah muka Kibum yang memasang raut untuk menggodanya. Menenggelamkam tubuhnya lebih dalam hingga sebatas leher ke dalam air. Keheningan kembali mengungkung. Kyuhyun masih menjadi perhatiannya. Ia tahu ada yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan hingga memandanginya cukup lama.

"Kibum. Waktu itu aku mendapatkan hadiah. Apa kau yang memberikannya padaku?" Kibum meneliti lawan bicaranya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia tanyakan. Kibum lantas mengambil kesempatan untuk sedikit menggodanya.

"Hadiah apa?" Kyuhyun mengambil kembali handuknya. Di dalam air tubuhnya benar-benar bugil. Peraturan tak tersirat di dalam pemandian air panas biasanya.

"Hadiah. Isinya aksesoris couple. Lalu ada cincin couple juga."

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai? Agar aku bisa tahu apakah aku yang memberikannya atau bukan."

"Mana mungkin kupakai. Aku saja tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya."

"Jadi kalau kau sudah tahu siapa, kau akan memakainya?" Kyuhyun memandangi Kibum lekat menganalisis kata-kata Kibum.

"Kau. Pasti kau yang memberikannya. Mengakulah." Kibum tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun gagal ia permainkan. Kibum terlanjur tertangkap basah tidak mungkin ia mencari celah lain. Pada akhirnya ia mengaku.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Kibum menggunakan pertanyaan yang menjebaknya keujung jalan buntu. Tetapi satu yang Kibum pikirkan.

"Karena aku ingin kau mencintaiku." Jelas. Tegas. Tanpa ada sama sekali keraguan yang mengikis. Giliran Kyuhyun yang terbungkam. Ia sudah memprediksi bahwa Kibum akan mengatakan sejujurnya. Bukan menyangkalnya yang berujung panjang.

"Ah! Kibum! Aku baru ingat! Aku belum menelpon Noona! Tolong ambilkan ponselku kemari. Aku masih ingin berendam." Kibum tanpa melontarkan apa-apa berdiri masih lengkap dengan handuk dipinggangnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya akibat terlalu lama duduk. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh lama. Selamat, ia lepas dari suasana yang menyesakkannya. Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Oh tidaaaakk! Susahnya minta ampun nulis gaya begini. Diksi dalam kalimatnya itu looh. Saya menyerah *kibarbendera. Nyiksa berat, tantangan buat diri sendiri. Hanya percobaan apakah Fi mampu bertahan dan ternyata tepaaar hahaha

Happy Kibum Day. Happy Yesung Day. Get Well Soon my KyuKyu.


	8. Chapter 8

"If I Were In Love With Him"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Dia datang."

"Jinjjayo?! Heechul hyung! Dia datang lagi malam ini?"

"Em. Datanglah bersama Changmin."

"Changmin? Dia bilang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Mungkin dia sedang patah hati."

"Kau percaya bocah konyol macam dia patah hati? Kau tetap datang?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi!"

"Pastikan kau mendapatkannya malam ini Donghae-ya."

"Serahkan padaku."

"Ok. Kutunggu ditempat biasa." Senyum sumringah menambah kesan childish yang menggandrungi wajah tampan Donghae. Memikirkan probabilitas bahwa dirinya akan memiliki pacar malam ini. Lalu sebagai perayaannya mereka akan beradu kehangatan di ranjang yang sama. Dia sedang tertarik pada seseorang. Seseorang yang di tangkap mata lalu turun ke hati.

Donghae dan Changmin akhir-akhir ini sangat akrab dengan Heechul. Terlibat afeksi pertemanan yang hangat. Heechul adalah sosok penghancur mood sekaligus baik. Kepribadian yang di harapkan oleh orang yang bergolongan darah AB. Mereka berdua dikenalkan tentang kehidupan menyenangkan masa muda versi Heechul. Bukan masuk ke dalam bar, minum hingga mabuk, bukan juga mencandu zat adiktif. Hanya bergabung dalam balapan liar. Sedikit nakal tetapi Heechul jamin kedua bocah awam itu tetap aman. Kenyataan menggelikannya mereka hanyalah sebagai penonton, periuh suasana. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Semua orang boleh melakukannya. Terlibat membayar taruhan juga tak masalah. Asal tak meninggalkan sesal.

Donghae sampai di tempat tujuan dengan nyaman. Kendaraannya adalah sebuah taksi. Bocah polos seusianya tidaklah harus menggunakan motor atau mobil pribadi. Karena kepemilikan kendaraan di negaranya sangat dibatasi. Heechul tidaklah sudi memanja teman-temannya dengan sebuah tumpangan. Lantaran mereka masing-masing memiliki kaki dan cara sendiri menemukan solusi. Kenyataan laki-laki harus lebih mandiri itu terdengar keras.

"Yo!" Heechul menyambut Donghae dengan high five. Kemudian Heechul terlibat dalam guyon akrab bersama temannya yang lain. Mengabaikan Donghae. Hey, disini bukan tempat orang-orang sedang berbisnis. Heechul juga bukan ibu Donghae yang menjaga kemana anaknya melangkah pergi. Malam bebas yang sesak dengan orang-orang baru saling berbaur, yang melibatkan diri menghadiri pertemuan untuk satu tujuan.

"Kuperkenalkan. Ini Henry." Heechul menepuk bahu Donghae yang tengah sibuk mencari sosok yang ia taksir baru-baru ini.

"Ah, Lee Donghae." Balas Donghae dengan ramah. Tanpa salam formal. Gaya salam Korea sekarang bukanlah pada masa silam kerajaan. Mereka terlalu condong gaya barat.

"Hoo... kau suka sahabatku, Amber?" Memandangi intens penampilan Donghae dari ujung rambut sampai kaki lalu diulangi. Nada bicaranya meremehkan. Menganggap dirinyalah paling baik di atas yang terbaik. Donghae mengangguk antusias tak acuh siapapun yang memandangi dirinya karena ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang meluber. Ia tampan dan menarik. Ia pikir ia bisa mendapatkan Amber lebih mudah melalui sahabatnya, ini sebuah kesempatan. Sebuah pemikiran naif dan tipe bocah sekali.

"Kau kira ini sebuah drama? Berpikir mendekati sahabatnya lalu mendapatkan door prize. Itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku melihat keantusiasmemu. Aku hanya tertarik pada niat orang yang akan mendekati Amber. Selain itu aku tak peduli." Bahu Donghae merosot. Heechul terbahak memasang lamat-lamat telinganya, respon Henry di luar prediksi dan Donghae yang kecewa. Tidak salah langkah ia mengenalkan keduanya demi sebuah tontonan semacam ini.

"Kuceritakan sebuah kisah menarik. Aku sudah ditolak mentah berkali-kali olehnya. Kau yakin tak akan mundur?" Donghae dan Heechul terbahak. Berapa kalipun Heechul mendengar kisah Amber-Henry tetap saja sangat lucu.

"Kau mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan orang lain. Terimakasih atas ceritamu. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya." Donghae berlalu dari hadapan Henry. Keyakinannya setara kepercayaan dirinya malam ini. Sedang full sampai tak muat wadahnya. Balapan motornya akan segera dimulai. Ia harus berdiri di deretan paling depan untuk menyaksikan jagoannya unjuk gigi. Siapa lagi alasan Donghae untuk datang kemari kalau bukan untuk melihat Amber yang sudah siap di garis start.

"Ya! Hyung. Kau tidak bilang padanya kalau Amber suka wanita?" Heechul lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia terlalu banyak menggunakan urat tawanya malam ini.

"Aku lupa."

.

Donghae menaiki motor yang Amber tunggangi. Tentu saja ia sedang melakukan pendekatan. Melakukan sedikit trik murah yang terbesit di kepalanya. Balapan sudah berakhir. Dewi fortuna berpihak pada Amber malam ini, dia menang dan memiliki seluruh uang taruhan. Keberuntungan juga saingan terberatnya sedang absen balapan.

"Fuck you Son of the bitch! Jerk off!" Amber melepas helmnya dan melirik tajam orang di belakangnya yang seenaknya bergabung dengannya. Menambah bobot motor besarnya yang sudah berat.

"I won't." Donghae tetap bergeming meski Amber menggoyangkan motornya.

"Jerk off!" Donghae tersenyum puas di belakang. Ia akan membuat wanita tomboy itu mengingat namanya tentang bagaimana ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang di anggap menyebalkan.

"Aku akan minggir kalau kau setuju menjadi kekasihku."

"Jerk off of me you Motherfucker! I will fucking suck your man-ass. I'm counting now. One...two...-"

"Okay. I get it. Stop make me startled." Donghae turun dari motor begitu mengerti bahwa wanita tomboy ini akan susah di dekati. Sedikit kecewa, namun kepercayaan dirinya tak luntur.

"Lee Donghae. Handsome guy. So fucking fabulous on the bed." Donghae memperkenalkan diri. Kata-kata ini ia belajar dari Heechul. Bagaimana cara memperkenalkan diri kepada orang yang membuat kita tertarik. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memberikan tatapan tajam menginginkan ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan obsidiannya yang kecil.

Tetapi sia-sia. Amber kembali memakai helmnya lalu tanpa berkata-kata pergi meninggalkannya bersamaan jari tengah tangannya yang dilihat Donghae menjauh. Ia sukses jatuh dalam kegagalan. Mengacak rambutnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia tampan sekali dilihat dari dekat. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya."

"Cepat pergi! Polisi akan datang!" Lamunan Donghae buyar. Ia sedang berandai-andai jika ia bisa menaklukan wanita liar itu di atas ranjangnya. Lalu terlibat adu jotos yang keren. Membuahkan lebam yang ia cap sebagai pengalaman lelaki dewasa di tahun remajanya. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri baru berkhayal lagi nanti.

Malam Donghae tidak seindah malam Kibum bersama Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menghabiskan waktu di penginapan. Tetapi tidak seburuk malam Changmin yang tengah sedikit menggalau.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bernegosiasi denganku? Kau pikir mencari uang itu semudah menjual diri? Ah! Geurae! Jual saja dirimu dengan begitu uangku kembali."

"Jebal! Hyungnim.. beri aku waktu dua bulan! Aku akan mencari uang dengan giat. Jebalyo..."

"Ya! Pergi dari kakiku! Kau pikir aku pohon uangmu! Aku ingin uangku sekarang! Suruh Ayahmu yang sekarat mencari uang!"

"Je-jebalyo... jebal...Hyungnim... aku akan mengembalikan uangnya dalam dua bulan. Aku janji."

"Janji? Kau pikir aku anak seusiamu?! Janji! Janji! Aku butuh jaminan. Kau punya apa dirumah, eoh? Satu bulan. Jika kau tidak bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutang keluargamu, akan ku jual rumah gubukmu!" Kegaduhan yang berlangsung alot tadi lenyap sudah. Suara desiran angin laut menjadi fokus Kim Ryeowook.

"Appa... eoteohkke? Bagaimana aku bisa melunasinya?" Keluhan hanyalah tanda kelemahan seseorang. Kim Ryeowook, tengah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya setelah tadi bertemu kembali dengan rentenir yang selalu menjadi kewaspadaannya sepanjang hidup, pada Ayahnya yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya, di dalam sebuah rumah gubuk di tengah-tengah rumah lain di pinggir pantai Mokpo.

"Ryeowook-ah, Maafkan Appa yang menyusahkanmu. Seharusnya kau bisa meneruskan kuliah kalau Appa tak sakit. Appa seharusnya bisa membeli kapal sendiri. Appa seharusnya bisa menghidupi Eommamu sehingga kita tak kehilangannya. Appa seharusnya bisa membuat keluarga kita kaya. Appa seharusnya-" Mantan nelayan yang kini sakit-sakitan itu hanyalah mengadu betapa menyedihkannya seorang Ayah seperti dirinya di mata anaknya. Bukan malah menjaga wibawanya sebagai orang tua.

"Jebal Appa.. berhentilah menyalahkan kenyataan. Aku adalah seorang namja. Aku kuat Appa. Aku akan mencari uang bagaimanapun juga."

"Dengar. Appa akan menceritakan aib besar ini padamu. Appa punya seorang dongsaeng. Tetapi Appa terlalu malu bertemu dengannya. Appa pernah melakukan kesalahan besar. Appa membunuh orang yang dia cintai yang dulu mencintai Appa karena Appa ingin kami berdua tak saling berseteru. Appa benar-benar khilaf. Namun, kesalahan itu sungguh tak termaafkan berapa kalipun Appa meminta maaf tetap tak mengembalikan wanita itu. Hingga kakek nenekmu meninggal, lalu dia memutuskan persaudaraan diantara kami berdua. Namanya Kim Tae il. Dia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung Appa. Temukan dia. Dan mintalah pertolongan padanya. Appa yakin ia tak akan mengabaikanmu sebagai keponakannya."

"Appa..."

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun membawa bantalnya keluar menyusul Kibum yang tiduran di luar kamar penginapan. Ia melempar bantalnya di samping Kibum yang tengah serius memandangi langit malam. Setelah berendam yang nyaman, melemaskan segala beban pikiran yang membuat penuh otak, Kyuhyun tampaknya belum menginginkan pelemasan otot lain, tidur.

"Aku seperti baru menemukan langit seindah ini." Kibum menerawang. Langit hitam penuh bintang dan bulan menarik segala atensinya. Hawa kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya belum cukup bisa mengalihkannya. Ia sedang tenggelam dalam euforianya.

"Jinjja? Apa kau tak pernah tidur di luar seperti ini sebelumnya?" Menggeleng. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Rumahku tidak di desain tradisional seperti rumah korea kebanyakan."

"Kau bisa tidur di balkon rumahmu."

"Ide bagus. Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah menjadi teman hidupku."

"Ya! Shi...pal."

"Kyu?"

"Hm."

"Kyu?"

"Mwoya?"

"Kau pilih mana, aku memanggilmu 'Kyu' atau kau memanggilku 'Hyung'?" Memandang bintang, Kibum sematkan harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan mendengar Kyuhyun memangilnya 'Hyung' sekali saja.

"Nonsense."

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mworago?"

"Kau pilih awan atau langit?"

"No comment." Kyuhyun merapatkan yukata panjangnya hingga menghilangkan kedua ujung kakinya yang dirayapi udara malam. Dingin.

"Jawab saja."

"Shiro. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku memilih langit kalau kau pilih awan. Aku akan pilih awan kalau kau suka langit."

"Waeyo? Aku tak punya pilihan kalau begitu."

"Apa kau penasaran?"

"Kau duluan yang memulai Kim."

"Aku memilih langit kalau kau pilih awan. Karena aku akan tetap menjadi pribadi yang sama meski kau berubah dan pergi dariku. Aku akan pilih awan kalau kau suka langit. Karena aku ingin kau seperti dirimu yang sama meski aku akan terhapus dari dunia ini."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau menjadi kekasihku sekarang."

"Ya! Sekiya! Berhentilah mempermainkanku Kim Kibum."

"Dan berhentilah berpura-pura mengabaikan perasaanku jika kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tak sanggup menoleh bahkan melirik Kibum dengan ujung matanya. Mulutnya refleks mengatup rapat. Kata-kata Kibum terdengar putus asa. Dan rapuh. Seperti orang lain yang sedang berbicara.

"Kibum..." Kyuhyun terperanjat. Kibum memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Maafkan aku yang terbawa emosi. Biarkanlah kita tetap seperti ini. Jebal." Kyuhyun berbalik memeluk Kibum. Mengendurkan kekeras kepalaannya. Biarlah untuk saat ini Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum hanya sebatas teman. Karena waktu masih tetap berjalan, semakin panjang lalu semakin sempit bagi Kibum. Asal dirinya masih bisa mengawasi Kyuhyun. Asal tak menyapa seperti orang asing, itu pun cukup. Ya, waktu masih berjalan. Siapa yang tahu jika benang merah sudah mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

Kuku jarinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Bersih dan rapi. Changmin tidak pernah suka kuku panjang yang menyimpan banyak kuman di tangannya untuk memakan cemilan. Hari ini terasa sangat panjang. Di mulai dari menerima pesan singkat dari wanita di masa lalunya yang masih ia cintai. Lalu tak makan malam masakan ibunya yang pulang terlambat.

Kuku-kuku jarinya masih menjadi fokusnya. Suasana hatinya sedang tak menentu. Keheningan malam mendukung suasana. Semua orang memiliki masa lalu. Entah itu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan. Yang jelas kita tak bisa menghapusnya, yang hanya kita bisa adalah memilih mana yang baik untuk di simpan dan di kenang. Lalu menjadikan evaluasi dari segala hal yang telah terjadi. Masa lalu kelam yang terjadi pada ibunya juga dirinya. Hingga berdampak pada dirinya di masa depan.

Namanya Victoria Song. Selisih umurnya tiga tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya. Empat bulan yang lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun, kini telah berakhir. Changmin sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga sampai sekarang. Rasa itu masih tertinggal. Hubungan mereka kandas karena Changmin terlalu takut. Kejadian Ayahnya yang meninggalkan Ibunya akan terulang suatu hari nanti.

Changmin tidak takut untuk jatuh cinta. Dia bukanlah penderita phobia mengerikan semacam itu. Dia hanya takut bahwa dia akan meninggalkan seseorang yang ia cintai suatu hari nanti. Saat dirinya terlibat dalam suatu komitmen pernikahan di masa depan. Seperti yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya. Peristiwa besar yang menjadi momok mengerikan bagi Changmin. Yang membayangi pilihan-pilihannya di masa depan. Beban hidupnya yang berat di balik topeng ceria dan konyolnya yang ia pasang sebagai tameng. Agar orang-orang juga tak tertular nasib buruknya.

.

.

.

Satu malam yang penuh peristiwa. Penuh asa. Malam yang bertabur bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banting setir dari rencana awal! Fi akan buat banyak perubahan buat ganjelan. Biar ga monoton. Krna chapter2 sebelumnya sangaaat membosankan. Fokus di moment jadinya jelek banged! bukan berarti wordnya akan banyak hahaha ini karya Fi aseli. Fi sangat menghargai meski gaya menulisnya jelek.

So keep your review then please^^


End file.
